True Destiny
by kazeko-chan
Summary: In an alternate reality, can two orphans find their destinies in time to save the world from an evil so powerful nothing has been sucessful? [Chapter 10 Posted]
1. Two Against the World

**True Destiny**

**Title:** True Destiny  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** ?  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Series:** no, alternate reality  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Couples:** Haruka/Makoto, Makoto/Ami, Haruka/Michiru, Serenity/Endymion, Rei/Minako, Rei/Minako/Setsuna, Setsuna/Ailan  
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership.  
**AN:** It's an alternate reality Japan ruled by a feudal system in the modern age, and each region—a collection of five or six Prefectures—has a Duchess, all ruled by the Queen of Japan. All of the senshi are about 20, close to their Seijishiki, and everything else is explained.

* * *

Chapter 1: Two Against the World

* * *

She faced her opponent, laughing inside at the arrogant grin on his scruffy, scarred, dirty face. He was a goner.

The soldier didn't even flinch when three more men were sent into the ring, each twice the size of the young woman, each well-muscled and ready to fight. The soldier's partner joined her, deep green eyes ready for a fight, fists clenched. The first man moved, and the two young women jumped into the fight.

They stood above the four unconscious men less than three minutes later, smiling up at their cheering fans. "Ten'ou Haruka!" "Kino Makoto!"

Haruka smiled at Makoto. "Feel better?"

The shorter, brown-haired woman grinned back, always ready for a scuffle. "Much. I needed this, Haru-chan."

The two women, dressed in tight fighting suits and boots, bowed once more to their doting fans and returned to the inside of the arena. Their owner, Kurai—Palace Masters had no first names—met them inside, grinning widely. "There's my famous fighting pair! You two were great today. Midori's Osaka Palace still can't find any fighters to beat you."

"I will never be beaten," Haruka promised, fists clenched by her side. "It is not _my_ destiny to wake up flat on my back. So, do we get to eat?"

"Certainly, my young money-earners. There will be a fine feast for Ten'ou Haruka and Kino Makoto. Go to my dining room after you've changed; you will eat at my table tonight."

Haruka nodded and led Makoto away, careful to protect the smaller woman in their boss's presence. She hated him more than Haruka did and would likely say something to earn a beating. Haruka could keep her temper in check for the sake of food.

"Haru-chan, I don't want to eat at his table."

Haruka stripped out of her fighting suit and wiped the sweat off her body with the little water allowed them for cleaning. "I know, Mako-chan, but the food is better and the water at his table is clean. You've been a little weak lately and could use a boost." Haruka finished her brief bath and reached for the shirt and pants she wore outside of the ring. At least the white shirt was clean; she and Makoto were good enough to get warm, clean clothes. Other fighters in Kurai's Tokyo Fighting Palace were not so lucky.

Makoto slipped her dress over her head and brushed her hair, always particular about her appearance. She was far more feminine than her counterpart, wearing dresses while Haruka preferred pants.

The meal started badly and only got worse. Makoto concentrated on her meal, eating silently, desperate not to ruin her good fortune or Haruka's by speaking to their owner. They had been together in Kurai's famous Tokyo Fighting Palace since both were orphaned as children and found by Kurai's men in the orphanage. It was not a safe place to be, especially not with hundreds of Fighting Palaces in cities country-wide desperately searching for any new, young talent to hoard and pit against other palaces.

"So, Makoto, are you training?"

"Yes, Kurai-sama," she whispered.

"Do you think you're up for some extra . . . activity?"

Makoto's head shot up at the question, green eyes wide. Haruka also looked up from her meal, emerald eyes narrowed as she sensed danger. Kurai's other guests, men that had advanced very far in his palace and were used to control the fighters, watched the exchange eagerly, knowing what the outcome must inevitably be. "What do you mean?"

Kurai placed a hand on Makoto's arm, black eyes dangerously bright. "You know what I mean."

"No! There is no way I would ever sleep with you!"

Silence filled the dining room. "What?"

"I won't," she whispered. "Not for any reason or reward."

Kurai grabbed Makoto's arm and threw her to the ground. Haruka jumped to her feet, moving to stand in front of Makoto. "Leave her alone," she growled. "Keep your hands off Mako-chan."

Kurai stood up and nodded. His lackeys moved forward, grabbing the two women and chaining their hands together. He snapped a few instructions at his underlings, words that Haruka couldn't quite understand as she and her partner were dragged away. "I'll protect you, Mako-chan," she whispered.

* * *

Haruka pulled futilely at her chains, desperate to reach her partner, who was bleeding from a half dozen whip marks on her back. She was slumped on the other end of the small cell, eyes closed, fighting the pain. "Why didn't they punish me?"

Makoto looked up through her tears, wincing slightly. "Why would they? I am the one that refused our master."

"Yes, but I kept him from taking you to his room. I'm the one that knocked three of his guards out and almost killed a fourth. Yet he didn't punish me at all."

"He wants you for the fight tomorrow. You're the better one."

Haruka closed her emerald eyes, concentrating the power she knew existed inside her somewhere, and the manacles on her wrists melted away. With a cry, she fell down by Makoto's side and pulled off her outer shirt, wrapping it around the smaller girl. "I'm so sorry, Mako-chan. We never should have eaten with him. I never thought he would try to seduce you, though; he only beds the weaker fighters."

"Maybe he saw me as weak," Makoto whispered. "I haven't been very well lately, and maybe he thought it was time to take advantage of that."

"I won't let him again, Mako-chan. If you get pregnant, even once, he'll add you to that hoard of women he keeps in his mansion, and I'll never see you again. You deserve better than _his_ harem, and next time I will protect you."

Makoto closed her eyes, safe in the blonde woman's arms, and she slowly fell into an easy sleep. Haruka stayed awake much longer, but eventually her eyes, too, closed.

* * *

Haruka was jerked out of her dreams by Kurai's guards pulling Makoto into another cell, a knife at her throat. Haruka jumped to rescue her, but the guard drew a single drop of blood with his knife, freezing the woman in her tracks. Fists clenched, she watched as Kurai descended the stairs, dressed in his finest suit for the fight. "Haruka, if you value your partner's life and virginity, you will go to your room, dress, and be in the ring in five minutes. Otherwise, you may never see her again."

Haruka looked at Makoto, helpless, and the shorter woman nodded. She smiled at Makoto, trying to convey a sense of hope. 'Don't worry,' she whispered in her mind; 'I know what I'm doing. I'll get you out of this, Mako-chan.' Reluctantly, the famous fighter headed for her room, glancing down at Kurai as she passed. "One day," Haruka whispered menacingly, "I will kill you for this."

Kurai laughed. "I'd like to see that. You belong to me, Ten'ou Haruka, and nobody cares about you. You will live and die in that arena, and there's nothing you can do about it. You're mine and it will always be thus." Haruka, her mind on her young partner's plight, said nothing.

* * *

TBC


	2. Fight to the Finish

True Destiny

**Title:** True Destiny  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** ?  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Series:** no, alternate reality  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Couples:** Haruka/Makoto, Makoto/Ami, Haruka/Michiru, Serenity/Endymion, Rei/Minako, Rei/Minako/Setsuna, Setsuna/Ailan  
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership.  
**AN:** It's an alternate reality Japan ruled by a feudal system in the modern age, and each region—a collection of five or six Prefectures—has a Duchess, all ruled by the Queen of Japan. All of the senshi are about 20, close to their Seijishiki, and everything else is explained.

* * *

Chapter 2: Fight to the Finish

* * *

Haruka's opponent was not a man, and it was not a woman. She almost gasped when she realized that she was being pitted against one of the legendary deadly youma warriors, formed when a human was possessed by a floating evil spirit after ignoring the tributes and laws of their ancestors. The youma were unbeatable, untrainable, and just as deadly to their owners as their enemies.

Then Haruka spotted the tall pole in the center of the arena, and she almost fell to the ground. Makoto, head hung, was roped to the pole, bait for the monster and incentive for Haruka to fight her best. Makoto looked up, and her emerald eyes locked on Haruka's. "Help me," she whispered. The youma, its red tentacles swirling around its body, spun at the faint words, ready and willing to kill the easy target. Furious at Kurai's ploy, Haruka jumped at the youma as the crowd cheered. It was her toughest fight ever; alone, Haruka dodged the attacks and protected her partner, unable to imagine fighting alone for the rest of her life. She couldn't lose Makoto, she couldn't.

The fight was doomed from the beginning. The youma, though a little angered by the woman's constant attacks, was not injured, and it easily threw Haruka to the ground. Winded, lying at the foot of the pillar, Haruka wiped the blood off her forehead and touched Makoto's foot. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I couldn't protect you."

"Then I'll protect you," Makoto whispered, closing her eyes and concentrating. In the center of her forehead, a symbol easily recognizable as the astronomical sign for the planet Jupiter appeared, glowing green. Pale blue lightning reached down for Haruka, touching the blonde as the youma stalked closer, ready to attack. Winded by the power from her partner, Haruka closed her eyes, absorbing the power, and the symbol for the planet Uranus appeared in gold on her forehead. She opened her eyes, throwing her free hand up to protect her face, and she watched in awe as the youma fell back, glowing red as it fainted. Dizzy, Haruka leaned back, and her world went dark. She never noticed the elegant, aqua-haired woman in the crowd or that her partner was also unconscious.

* * *

"Stop it!"

Kurai froze where he stood, anxiously looking up into the crowd. The voice had come from the young daughter of Kanto Region Duke Kaiou Tsuyu and Duchess Kaiou Shousha, and she was quickly heading down into the arena, flanked by three guards and five attendants. Kurai bowed nervously, wondering why young Duchess Kaiou Michiru was at his arena and why she wanted to see him. "Yes, my Lady?"

"That was cruel! That woman on the pole had no chance to defend herself and you should not pit your fighters against a youma."

Kurai shrugged. "She won."

"It's a miracle," Kaiou Michiru hissed. "Those two are no longer your concern. I am taking possession of the pair and that youma."

Kurai stared at the lady, unable to believe his ears. "What? But they belong to me. I adopted them fifteen years ago and they belong to me. I have papers."

"Then you had better send one of your lackeys after them. Because I am taking Kino Makoto and Ten'ou Haruka with me." Young Duchess Kaiou's expression brooked no argument, and the seven guards that joined her dared Kurai to disobey their master. Caught, Kurai sent three of his men to his office after the papers he had for the pair of orphaned fighters, regretting his decision to make the fight more interesting. Ten minutes later, the two women were safely in the back of Michiru's limousine, and the lady was crouched by the youma's side. Haruka's final desperate attack had miraculously changed the youma back into a human, and the unconscious, black-haired Shinto priestess was also sent to Michiru's car. Kurai admitted that he had only found the youma, so he did not possess her, allowing the Duke of Kanto's only daughter to leave the Tokyo Fighting Palace and return to her father's home.

* * *

Haruka woke slowly, warm and comfortable for the first time in her life. She opened her eyes to find herself in a huge canopied bed, occupying an even larger, gold bedroom. Slowly, uncertain where she was or what she would find, Haruka sat up and touched her forehead. The cut was bandaged, as was her side where the youma's claws had injured her. Her right hand, the one she had thrown up to protect herself from the youma, was also bandaged, and the fighter could feel it throbbing, not used to channeling power.

The door opened, and the fighter found herself in the corner, arms raised defensively, before she realized what she was doing. The woman who entered her room, a beautiful maiden with shoulder-length aqua hair and deep sapphire eyes, smiled, a tray of food in her hand. "Are you hungry, Ten'ou Haruka? You've been asleep all day."

Haruka unfolded herself, cautiously returning to the bed and taking the tray, watching the woman as she ate greedily. She _was_ hungry, and the food in her hands was far better than anything Kurai ever ate. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kaiou Michiru, daughter of the Duke and Duchess Kaiou of Kanto Region. I was at the arena, and I brought you to my house after you fainted."

"Mako-chan," Haruka whispered. "Where is Mako-chan?"

"She's already awaked and clean. Her wounds have been bandaged and she is eating well. She wasn't as bad off as you."

"Me?"

"You expended a lot of energy, Ten'ou-san."

"Call me Haruka. Most people call me Haruka-kun."

Michiru bowed her head, knowing the fighter's masculine appearance, actions, and way of speaking were to protect her from the harsh realities of an orphaned life. "You can see Makoto-san as soon as you finish eating. All three of you are weak and need to regain what strength you can."

"Three?"

"The youma. Because of you, she transformed back into her human state. She wants to thank you, by the way."

Haruka, finishing her meal, looked up at the lady. "Michiru-san, why are we here?"

"I took you away from the Fighting Palace. Your adoption papers have been voided, and you are both free now."

"Free? Free of Kurai, never forced to fight again? Mako-chan is free of the threat of his harem?"

"Yes. You can stay here as long as you need to, and we can find you jobs or your real families, if you wish."

"Families?"

Michiru smiled at the look on Haruka's face. "Yes, my reluctant fighter. My father's scientists can easily determine your lineage and Makoto-san's. Who knows, maybe you guys have family out there somewhere who can take you in."

"I don't want to be separated from Mako-chan. We've only had each other for fifteen years, and I can't abandon her now."

"You don't have to," Michiru soothed. "We can find your families, but you don't have to go to them if you don't want to. Finish your meal and I'll take you to Makoto-san. She's waiting for you."

Makoto smiled at Haruka as the taller woman entered her room. "I see you're finally awake, Haru-chan. Do you feel better?"

Haruka enfolded the brown-haired woman in her arms, smiling to hold back the tears. "I was so worried about you," she whispered. "Why would he use you as bait?"

"To provoke you, Haru-chan. I thought that the youma would kill you; neither of us has ever fought alone before. But you did well."

Haruka pulled back, sitting on the bed beside her partner, who was wearing a long, flowing green dress. "What was that, Mako-chan? What did we do?"

"I don't know and nobody here knows, either. The Duchess of Tokyo Prefecture's Kanto Region, Kaiou Shousha, Michiru-san's mother, did say that power like ours is only ever seen among the nobility. They're searching for our families now, to see if we are lords or something. I really don't want to leave you, Haru-chan, even if they find our families. We've never been separated."

"I know," Haruka whispered. "Michiru-san promises me that we won't be forced to leave. By the, way, whatever we did healed that youma."

"Really? But I thought that youma could not be healed."

"Would you two like to meet her?" Haruka and Makoto looked up at Michiru's voice, having forgotten the young duchess for a moment.

"Yeah, we would. Please."

"Follow me, then, my young fighters."

Haruka, one arm wrapped securely around Makoto's waist, followed the aqua-haired duchess, and she smiled when she realized how much she wanted to fondle that hair. She had always been drawn to women, but she had always assumed that it was a byproduct of the revulsion she felt toward men, mostly because of Kurai. But Kaiou Michiru was quite beautiful.

The duchess opened a door three rooms down the hall, and a soft voice invited the three visitors in. Haruka stopped still when she saw the woman crouched by the small altar in the corner, fingers intertwined in prayer. "Hino Rei!"

Rei, her long, raven-black hair highlighted in red by the small fire, turned, a smile on her face. "Hello, Haruka-kun. See? I told you that I would get you out one day."

Haruka's mind flashed back to her meetings with the young priestess, who had been a constant visitor to the fighting palace. She told Kurai that he had to keep his fighters in top condition by prayer, and he had allowed her presence in the Tokyo Fighting Palace for a full year. Then he discovered that Rei had been sneaking food to his fighters and he kicked her out. Before she left, Rei had promised Haruka and Makoto that she would one day free the pair from the arena.

"But how did you get turned into a youma?"

"I don't remember that well. I think my heart was corrupted because I ignored my prayers and my shrine for months, searching for a way to free you. I found Michiru-san, and she agreed to get both of you out if I could arrange a meeting. I planned to get Kurai to think that she wanted to talk to him about a special show, but I never got to see him. I was attacked by a strange woman and a daimon thing, and I don't remember anything else until I woke up here, yesterday morning. All I know is that you two saved me."

"We're not sure how," Haruka admitted, smiling. "But I'm glad you're here."

"My father has legions of guards searching for the demon woman who cursed you," Michiru interjected softly, "but I do not hold much hope for their success. For now, my friends, you are all welcome to stay here."

Rei smiled up at the duchess. "I have already enjoyed the comforts and hospitality of the Kanto Palace, Michiru-san. My father, though, has no idea where I am, and I would like to call him."

Michiru smiled unexpectedly, eyes sparkling. "Perhaps it's Aino Minako you haven't spoken to in months."

Rei glared at the duchess, returning to her contemplations. "I have spoken to Minako recently, and she sends her best. I really am worried about my father's reaction, though, because he wanted me to return three months ago and begin my training to take his place, since my Seijinshiki is fast approaching. I really didn't want to, though, especially now, and I have to find a good excuse."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Rei-san? Your father is a noble?"

"Yeah, sure. He's Region Duke Hino Akaneiro of Kinki. My family is in charge of Shiga, Mie, Nara, Wakayama, Osaka, Kyoto, and Hyogo Prefectures. Since we govern Kyoto, all of the Hino daughters are expected to become Shrine Maidens before taking their titles, but I wanted to become a Shrine Maiden for different reasons than just tradition, mainly to help people like you and end the dominion of the Fighting Palaces. I really never wanted to rule Kinki, anyway. I have no choice, but I would like a little more adventure before I go home."

"You said that your Seijinshiki is approaching. When?"

"The Seijinshiki is in January. I can't wait to be an adult, but I know my father will use it as an excuse to make me train for my position. Do you know when you turn twenty?"

Haruka shrugged, glancing at Makoto. "I know that I was about three or four when I was taken from the orphanage and that I've been there almost fifteen years. I don't know how old I am, but I do celebrate my birthday every year. And Mako-chan's."

"Haru-chan was born on January twenty-seventh and I was born on December fifth, so we fight extra-hard around New-Year's and have a big feast together." Makoto looked away, fists clenched as she remembered why they had to hide their celebrations. "Well, we used to."

"That's all over now," Haruka whispered; "we don't have to hide anymore." Michiru was the only one to see the sudden spark in her blonde guest's deep emerald eyes, and she knew what it meant. Haruka could let her feeling for her partner show without fear of their master, and she had powerful feelings for the shorter girl. Michiru felt a strange and unexpected stab of jealousy for the bond the fighters shared, and she briefly wished that the blonde would look at her that way. She let the feelings fade as she turned her attention back to the Shinto priestess.

"Rei-san, I have a boat ready to take you home whenever you wish. It's waiting in Tokyo Bay."

Rei bowed her head. "Thank-you, my friend. I may leave in the morning. What will you do with these two?"

Michiru laughed lightly. "I have no control over these two fighters. My people are searching for their families, but until then they may as well explore Japan." She turned to Haruka and Makoto, smiling. "Where would you like to go?"

Haruka, eyes wide, shrugged. "I don't know. I never thought any further than the ring. Perhaps we could meet the other young duchesses, since you know them so well. If we are nobles, we need to know our rulers."

"Excellent idea!" Rei stood up from her fire and spun to face Michiru. "Why don't we take them on a tour of the other Regions? Maybe they can even meet the Princess."

Michiru shrugged, hands clasped sedately in front of her. "That sounds like a good idea. I may need to speak to my parents first."

"Ask them at supper. You're having a feast in honor of our young guests; ask them then. Then we can go to Kyushu to pick up Minako and go for a tour."

Michiru laughed as she left. "Minako," she chuckled. "Of course."

Haruka looked at the young priestess. "You have a girlfriend?"

Rei shrugged. "I guess so, Haruka-kun. We've never really discussed it, but I guess she's my girlfriend. Why?"

Haruka led Makoto to the door and sent her back to the room Michiru had given her, asking the girl to get some rest before the feast that night, sitting down beside Rei when her brown-haired partner left. "Rei-san, how do you know that you love someone?"

"There are many kinds of love, Haruka-kun. You're asking how I knew that I loved Minako." The blonde nodded. "Well, I'm not sure. It's not like I woke up one day and realized that I loved her, but it's not like it happened over a long period of time, either. I'm a duchess; I understand that I'm expected to have an heir to carry on the Hino name. My parents have been encouraging me to begin to think about a husband for a very long time, but I was far too involved with my priestess duties to worry about that. I've known Minako for years, and she came to my shrine often. She was a very good friend. I realized that I liked her a lot, but I wasn't going to say anything to ruin our friendship. Until she got herself a boyfriend. The day she told me, I realized that I was jealous. It took me a while; I tried to deny that I was falling in love with a girl, but it didn't work. They day she broke up with her boyfriend, I was there to comfort her, and she figured out how I felt for her. I guess it freaked her out, because we didn't speak for a month, but she came back to me. She didn't want to believe that she was a lesbian, but she was willing to believe that she loved me. My love for her is so very strong, Haruka-kun. I don't know how I know that I love her, but I do."

"You realized that you were gay when you fell for her?"

"Basically. Why?"

"Kurai used and abused me for fifteen years, Rei-san, and Mako-chan, too. He's the only man I've ever really known, and I hate him. I've been protecting her for that long because I hate him, but does that mean that I love her? Does that mean that I'll hate all men? That I'm a lesbian?"

Rei shook her head. "No, it doesn't. Maybe you'll meet a nice guy, or maybe your protective sisterly love for Makoto-san will steer you toward other women. You could be straight, or maybe not. Keep your mind and your heart open, Haruka-kun; love will find you. Fate knows who your soulmate is, and nothing can break the red string that binds you to that person. Don't worry."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you, Rei-san. I'm going to go see how Mako-chan's doing." As the tall blonde left, Rei stood up.

"You know, Haruka-kun, Makoto-san is not the only beautiful woman out there, if you swing that way. Michiru-san, for example, is very beautiful."

Haruka couldn't stop her mind from latching onto the image of the aqua-haired woman, wondering if she was as nice as she seemed or if she was just being a good hostess. "She is, Rei-san. I'll try to remember that. I'll see you at the feast."

Rei watched the blonde leave, shaking her head. "Oh yeah, she's gay. But I wonder who she'll fall for. She has a very close bond with Makoto-san, but it's a very familial bond. We'll see."

* * *

TBC


	3. Two Young Duchesses

**True Destiny**

**Title:** True Destiny  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** ?  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Series:** no, alternate reality  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Couples:** Haruka/Makoto, Makoto/Ami, Haruka/Michiru, Serenity/Endymion, Rei/Minako, Rei/Minako/Setsuna, Setsuna/Ailan  
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership.  
**AN:** It's an alternate reality Japan ruled by a feudal system in the modern age, and each region—a collection of five or six Prefectures—has a Duchess, all ruled by the Queen of Japan. All of the senshi are about 20, close to their Seijishiki, and everything else is explained.

* * *

Chapter 3: Two Young Duchesses

* * *

"What?! That's not even fair! Michiru-san, I have to see Minako!"

Michiru sighed tolerantly, chewing another tiny morsel of her meal before replying. "Rei-san, it makes more sense to go around Japan by going north and sailing around the west coast rather then heading south. The current will be more cooperative and the wind should be nicer, too. Then we can meet Minako when we sail around Kyushu to pass Okinawa before we reach Shikoku."

Rei crossed her arms. "I don't want to wait. Why can't we go to Minako first?"

Michiru chuckled, glancing at Haruka for a moment, sensing in the blonde something she had never met in another woman, though she had no idea what it was. "A little time apart will do you good, Rei-chan. Besides, Setsu-chan has invited us to Hokkaido, and she wants to meet these two young fighters. I, of course, told her that we would be there as soon as possible."

"Isn't Tohoku just north of us?"

"Yes, Makoto-san, it is. That Region is currently run by a regent of Aomori Family, Ken'nin at the moment. He has a wife but no daughters to continue his family's reign. The former Duke and Duchess died tragically in a car wreck years ago, seventeen or so, and no one knows if they had a child at all. The orphanages were searched in this great enterprise by the Queen to return Tohoku to its rightful ruler, but to no avail. No one knows if Kazeko was ever pregnant."

"Kazeko?"

Michiru nodded, raising one slender eyebrow at her tall guest. "Yes, that was her name. Why? Do you know someone named Kazeko?"

Haruka's dark green eyes went distant, clouding over as her fists clenched. In her mind, she heard a soft voice, floating in her mind, calming her and silencing her cries. "My mother's name was Kazeko," she whispered, a rare smile spreading across her face. "She would sing me to sleep at nights, especially when I was upset."

"How old were you when you lost her?"

Haruka covered her face, shaking slightly. "Young. I remember a loud noise, and white, and then I was in the orphanage and there was no more music, no one to sing me to sleep anymore."

Michiru placed a sympathetic hand on Haruka's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Haruka-kun."

Makoto wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist and kissed her cheek. "Just calm down, my sweet. That was a long time ago. I remember my parents sometimes, but there is nothing left to worry about. They are dead and we are alone." Haruka nodded and regained her composure, her attention returning to her food.

"Your parents? Who, Makoto-san?"

"Um, Meika and Meisha. Why, Rei-chan?"

Rei shrugged, sipping her drink. "No reason. I thought I remembered something about a Kino Meika. It was a very old article I was reading, though."

"Was a plane involved?"

Rei looked up sharply, and Makoto sat back. "What airplane, Makoto-san?"

"The one my parents died on. I was told that my parents died in an airplane crash. I was four or so at the time."

"The Kino Meika I was reading about died in a plane crash with her husband and a dozen servants and distant cousins. She was the Lady of Nagano Prefecture and the young Duchess of Chubu Region, heir to her mother's position. But she and her husband of six years died on the way to her Crowning. It was very tragic. Her daughter was rumored to be on that plane, too, though in the wreckage no children's bodies were found. Now the Region is ruled by Regent Toyoma Eiki."

"Why were you researching that tragedy?"

"Trying to find some sort of technicality in your adoption papers to get you away from Kurai," Rei admitted. "But your name brought up that file. Kino is not an uncommon last name in Chubu, because of the Duke's ancient line, but Kino has never been common in Kanto."

"She's not from Kanto," Haruka was quick to clarify. "She was born in Nagano-ken. That's what I heard from Kurai when I listened in on his conversations with his lieutenants. I learned a lot that way. I was born in Miyagi-ken."

"Kino Meika's daughter was born in Nagano-ken." Rei reached in her robe and pulled out a small notebook, rifling through the pages until she found a picture she had pasted opposite a list of information written in neat, precise hiragana and dozens of kanji. Haruka took the book and the two fighters looked at the picture.

"What is all this?" Haruka pointed at the black letters opposite the picture.

"It's information on the Kino family," Rei explained, one eyebrow raised. "The picture shows Meika, Meisha, and little Makoto. That's all written there." Haruka shook her head. "Can either of you read?"

Michiru placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp of shock. "Neither of you? Not even hiragana?"

"No, we can't. We never had the opportunity. I mean, Mako-chan learned Hiragana before her parents died, but she's forgotten many of the letters; she never needed them in the Fighting Palace. She taught me how to write my name, though, and she can write her own. But as for this . . . we can't read hardly any kanji." Haruka, determined to change the subject, pointed at the little girl standing between her tall parents. "She has brown hair and green eyes, just like Mako-chan."

"That's why I kept the picture. If your parents were really Kino Meika and her husband, then you, Makoto-san, are the Duchess of Chubu."

Silence spread through the room. "Duchess? I can't be a duchess."

"You can, Mako-chan," Haruka whispered. "I believe that you are royal."

"What about you, Haru-chan? You could be royal."

Haruka shook her head, pulling her hand out of Makoto's grasp. "I'm not. You be a Duchess and I'll just be a fighter." Rei reached over and turned the page in her notebook. Haruka gasped at the picture of a tall woman with short blonde hair, a tiny baby girl in her arms. The baby had emerald eyes and short gold hair, and she was smiling at the camera. "Mother," Haruka whispered, feeling tears on her cheeks for the first time in years. "That's my mother, Rei-san. Why do you have a picture of her?"

Michiru was wondering much the same thing.

Rei pointed at the caption under the picture. "Can you read that, Haruka-kun?"

The blonde bit her lip and traced the neat lines with one long finger. "Ten'ou," she whispered, recognizing the first kanji compound. The second compound looked tantalizingly familiar. "This one . . . Kaze? And 'ko'. Kazeko. Hey!"

"Read the rest."

"Ten'ou Kazeko and Ten'ou"—she had to sound out the furigana written above the last kanji, three of the five or so Hiragana she actually knew—"Ha-ru-ka. Haruka? Me?"

"You," Rei confirmed. "Ten'ou Kazeko, Duchess of Tohoku Region, and Ten'ou Koshu had one child, a daughter named Haruka, who was born in Miyagi-ken. There was only one record, including the original of this photo, in a very old file in Miyagi-ken. After the unfortunate accident, this information was never made public. I had to pull so many strings to find this picture of Kazeko and the daughter who is her heir."

Haruka stared at the Shinto priestess, unable to believe her ears or the picture she clutched in her hand. "That can't be true."

Michiru gently took the book from Haruka's grasp and looked at the two pictures. She called two of her servants over and whispered something. They bowed and left, eager to please Michiru. "I will have these two leads investigated. Rei-san, why didn't you say anything before?"

Rei shrugged as she took the book back, glancing at the silent green-eyed women sitting on the other side of the table. "Until Haruka-kun told me where she and Makoto-san were born, I never connected them to the dead dukes. I just kept these notes because one of my hobbies as a priestess is learning about the noble families of Japan. The Ten'ou and Kino families were just two among dozens that I researched, including my own." Rei flipped a few pages and showed the aqua-haired duchess the pictures of the Kaiou family and the Hino family. "Makoto-san, Haruka-kun; do either of you know how to write your names in kanji? I know you don't know very many letters, but you mentioned that you know how to write your names."

Haruka took the brush pen that Michiru's servant handed her and looked at the paper in front of her. Slowly, not trusting her own faint memory or Makoto's lessons, Haruka drew two straight lines horizontal and one down from the top line, curving it to the left. The second vertical line she started at the second horizontal line, the shorter of the two, and curved left. The second letter was formed by three horizontal lines, evenly spaced, with the center line the shortest, and one vertical line running from the first line to the third. "Ten'ou," she whispered. "I am told that it means 'Sky King' like the name of the seventh planet, Ten'ousei." Her first name took more time, consisting of almost a dozen strokes. When she finished her name, Haruka looked up. "I do not know this kanji, and my vocabulary has always been limited by the rough manner of my life thus far." She handed the pen and paper to Makoto.

The brown-haired girl was far more comfortable with the pen than her partner. Her last name, Kino, consisted of "tree" and the kanji form of the possessive "no" and meant "of wood/trees". Her first name meant "honesty" or "wisdom".

Rei showed her book to the pair and pointed at the kanji beneath the Kino family picture. The kanji matched the ones Makoto had written. Silently, she turned to the Ten'ou family picture and pointed to the name of the daughter. The kanji for baby Haruka's name was identical to the one the blonde fighter had so carefully drawn. "It means 'distant'," Rei whispered. "And she is you."

Haruka jumped out of her chair, shaking her head. "Not me," she whispered, turning away and almost running to her room. Concerned, Makoto bowed quickly to Michiru and followed Haruka deeper into the palace. She might get lost in her confusion.

Michiru watched the two women leave, her heart whispering to her, begging her to follow. Haruka needed her, and something inside her needed Haruka. Rei was silent for the rest of the meal, and Michiru was not inclined to start any conversation.

* * *

TBC


	4. The Silence Approaches

True Destiny

**Title:** True Destiny  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** ?  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Series:** no, alternate reality  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Couples:** Haruka/Makoto, Makoto/Ami, Haruka/Michiru, Serenity/Endymion, Rei/Minako, Rei/Minako/Setsuna, Setsuna/Ailan  
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership.  
**AN:** It's an alternate reality Japan ruled by a feudal system in the modern age, and each region—a collection of five or six Prefectures—has a Duchess, all ruled by the Queen of Japan. All of the senshi are about 20, close to their Seijishiki, and everything else is explained.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Silence Approaches

* * *

Michiru pushed the door open quietly, sapphire eyes adjusting to the dim light. Haruka was stretched out on her bed, eyes closed, flat on her back. It seemed like she just fell asleep where she landed; Michiru knew that she was still in shock. Makoto was lying on her stomach beside her partner, arms wrapped around her waist, cheek pillowed on Haruka's chest. She stirred at the sound and looked up at Michiru.

"Kaiou-san?"

"Michiru," the duchess corrected.

"Michiru-san, can you watch her for a while? When Haru-chan gets in one of these moods, all she needs is someone to hold her while she sleeps, until her nightmare passes." Michiru nodded, a bit confused, as Makoto slid out of bed and tried to smooth her dress. "I'm sorry, Michiru-san."

"Don't worry about the dress, Makoto-san. Go call one of my servants to help you with a bath and to look at your bandages before you go to bed. They'll take care of the dress and give you something nice to sleep in."

"What about you?"

Michiru laughed, keeping the noise low for Haruka's sake. "There are some other dresses in here I can wear and a nightdress in the closet. I keep them for company. Go on now; I'll watch Haruka-kun." As Makoto turned to leave, Michiru touched her shoulder. "Why do you call her Haru-chan? Why that nickname?"

Makoto shrugged. "Because it means 'spring' and she always makes me feel more alive. She's the person I look up to, and she made me the fighter I am today. Why?"

"I wouldn't think 'Haru' fits her, that's all."

Makoto smiled as she left, and Michiru slipped into the room. Silently, she pulled one of the blue bed dresses out of the closet and changed into it, hanging her dress in the closet. She turned to the sleeping woman and smiled, sensing that feeling of belonging once more. Haruka groaned, twitching in the clutches of her nightmare. Michiru sat on the bed, taking Haruka's clammy hands in hers. Haruka calmed considerably as Michiru stretched out beside the tall blonde, wrapping her strong, slender arms around the fighter's waist as Makoto had done earlier. Haruka, lost in her dark dreams, wrapped her arms around the woman by her side.

* * *

Haruka spun around, fists clenched, ready for battle. The noise came again, louder, and the tall blonde gasped, emerald eyes widening. "What?"

"_Silence,"_ a voice whispered, dark and young. _"Silence is coming, and you aren't ready to fight it. Not ready."_

Haruka looked at her hands, confused when she found gloves, white gloves, on her hands. She was wearing a uniform that included a navy skirt, yellow bow, and a tiara. She pulled the tiara off and looked at it. It was dark but the stone glowed dark blue.

She looked up as the shaking sound increased, and a slender woman with aqua hair dressed in fuku similar to hers appeared in front of her. She smiled and Haruka knew without a doubt that the other woman, the senshi, was Michiru. "Sailor Uranus," the Senshi greeted.

"I am? Who are you?"

The woman giggled, exactly as Michiru had. "Sailor Neptune, of course. There are eight of us, destined to protect our princess, who is the ninth. You've already begun to awaken; the others will soon."

"Michiru-san? Have you discovered your power?" Michiru, Sailor Neptune, didn't answer as the scene changed. They were standing on a planet Haruka did not recognize, and she gasped when she spotted the Earth hanging in the night sky. "Where are we? The Moon?"

Michiru nodded as she pointed toward a beautiful palace sitting behind them. "Our past lives were here, in this kingdom. We have been reborn."

"Reborn?"

* * *

Haruka gasped as she woke up, her head pounding, the sudden motion waking her companion. Michiru opened her eyes slowly, and Haruka saw Sailor Neptune for a moment. "Michiru-san?"

"Good morning," Michiru whispered. "Are you feeling better?"

Michiru had no idea who she was, and she knew nothing of the dream about the Silence Haruka had. Without having to ask, Haruka knew that fact. "A little. Where's Mako-chan?"

"I made her go take a bath and go to bed. She was really worried about you."

Haruka blushed as she realized that Michiru had slept with her all night. "Thank you for what you did. I was just having trouble trying to think about myself as a duchess. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"You can do it, Haruka-kun; you just need a little help."

"Help?" Haruka watched as Michiru stood up and walked to the closet, pulling out a simple yet elegant dress. The aqua-haired beauty proceeded to strip out of her bed dress and pull the light purple one over her shoulders. Pulling her hair up, Michiru looked over her shoulder at the tall blonde.

"Could you zip it up for me?"

Hesitantly, Haruka walked up behind Michiru and slowly pulled the zipper up. Swallowing, Haruka pulled her hands away from the duchess's smooth skin. Michiru turned to Haruka and raised one eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing; I just think you look pretty in that."

"Oh. Do you plan to keep wearing men's clothes?" Haruka nodded. "Very well. Then I will have new clothes made for when we return from our trip. Until then we have some things that should fit you." She pulled a suit out of the closet and gestured for Haruka to strip. The blonde pulled off her shirt and took the one Michiru offered, pausing for a moment to feel the soft material.

"This is nice. What is it?"

Michiru laughed and helped Haruka slip the white shirt up her arms and over her shoulders, ignoring the sudden attraction she felt to the very beautiful fighter. Haruka had quite a body and she really didn't understand why she went to so much trouble to hide it. "Most of us call it silk. It's very expensive; you'll like it."

Haruka buttoned the shirt up and ran her fingers over the soft material, wondering at the light feel and smooth texture. "Silk? This stuff is nice." She reached over and let her fingers explore Michiru's purple dress. "Is this silk?"

"Yes," Michiru smiled, amazed at how young Haruka seemed. She didn't seem to know what a common ten-year-old knew, and she was somewhere closer to twenty. "Put the pants on, Haruka-kun."

Haruka finished dressing and followed Michiru out of the small bedroom, letting her fingers trail over the silk at every opportunity. Michiru and Haruka joined Makoto and Rei for breakfast, and all four began to pack for their journey, Rei complaining the entire time about not being able to see her Minako. Michiru let Rei talk, her eyes drifting to touch her tall guest often during the packing and loading process. When they finally made it onto the boat, Haruka walked to the top deck and watched the sea speed by, her jacket in a heap at her feet and her white shirt partly unbuttoned. She closed her eyes as the wind whipped around her.

"Haruka?"

Haruka looked down the stairs at Michiru's voice, not noticing that the woman had failed to add any honorific to her name. She wasn't yet accustomed enough to being kind to other people to remember to add one to Michiru's. "Michiru? What are you doing here?"

Michiru smiled as she leaned against the railing beside the blonde, letting her hair swirl in the wind. "I come up here to think and to let my thoughts fly free."

Haruka looked down at the woman by her side, the intense concentration on Michiru's face, her aqua locks streaming out behind her. Haruka reached out one hand and touched Michiru's soft cheek, closing her emerald eyes. They stood there, neither moving, until Haruka felt the wind speed up, crying her name, and the waves added their voice.

Haruka opened her eyes underwater. Shocked, she reached for the surface, and a call sounded through the water, a call her body knew very well though she did not. Haruka looked, diving deeper, and she spotted a creature she had seen pictures of in some of the books she had stolen from her former master. A long, slender, graceful dolphin.

Michiru.

She knew it without a question, even as she had known that the Sailor Neptune in her dream was the beautiful sapphire-eyed woman. The dolphin called again and swam up beside Haruka's dolphin, rubbing her as she passed. Haruka, the eternal dolphin smile on her face, breached, leaping completely out of the water, watching as Michiru did the same. They played together for five or six more minutes before Haruka felt herself being pulled away, pulled back.

She gasped as she fell to the wooden deck, Michiru sitting against the railing beside her. Both were breathing heavily, and Haruka shivered. "It's so cold," she whispered.

Michiru nodded, handing Haruka the over shirt she had discarded earlier. "Put your shirt back on," she whispered. "It's always cold after you leave your body for any amount of time. You'll warm up soon enough."

Haruka reached to take her jacket, stopping when she realized that Michiru was more slender and more finely built than she was, and the smaller woman was shaking. Scooting forward, Haruka wrapped her jacket around Michiru and held her while they both warmed up. "What was that?"

"I'm not really sure. But those of us, those royals that have power, seem to have an element. And we can enter the creatures in that single element, or any creature we are close to for an extended period of time. Astral projection is more Rei-chan's specialty than mine, but I know how to do it. I can only merge with animals in the ocean, often very far away from here."

"And you took me with you?"

Michiru smiled, looking up at the woman holding her. "I guess so. I wasn't sure if it would work. Your element is most definitely _not_ water, though."

"What is my element, then?" Haruka smiled, letting her fingers caress the other woman's cheek.

Michiru smiled, catching Haruka's errant hand as it slid down to her neck. "I don't know. Why don't you sit here and listen? I'm sure you can figure it out."

Haruka closed her eyes, content to sit and hold Michiru, letting her thoughts wander. The wind seemed to swirl faster around the couple, and the waves crashed against the side of the ship. Haruka felt herself drawn upward, into the sky, and she opened her eyes high above the ground. Her arms were stretched wide, fingers spread, and she realized that the white under her was a thick bank of low-lying clouds. Startled, the eagle Haruka had claimed soaring high above the North American continent dove into the clouds, coming out above a forest, every creature in the trees visible to her extra-sensitive raptor eyes. She flapped her wings, watching the creatures but not interested in them. She—or, actually, he, since the eagle mind beside Haruka's was male—was after bigger, more satisfying prey.

A scream not far away caught her attention. The scream sounded suspiciously like "Kyaaa! Too high! Too high!" Another eagle, her bronze-gold feathers shining in the afternoon sun, flew closer, and Haruka sensed recognition in the male's mind. He knew this female; she was his, the mother of many chicks raised successfully. Haruka lowered one wing and banked toward the female, the male eagle's sex drive beginning to work. He wanted that girl, and Haruka wasn't going to stop him. He reached the larger female and flew a circle around her, whistling softly. And Haruka recognized that eagle.

She fell into her body, gasping and reaching a hand up to her pounding head. Michiru's gentle fingers added their mothering pressure to her aching temples, soothing the sharp stabbing pain. "Michiru," she whispered. "What happened?"

"You found your element, the wind. Because you were holding me, I followed you just as you followed me when you touched my cheek earlier."

"But my head didn't hurt last time," Haruka whispered.

"You pulled out too fast. You have to be careful or you could seriously injure yourself."

Haruka leaned against the railing, Michiru still enfolded in her arms. "Flying was fun. I want to do it again sometime." She suddenly remembered what the male eagle had heard and she sat up, looking down at Michiru. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Michiru blushed. "Not afraid, just nervous. I don't particularly like heights; I was just a little unsettled. Don't tell me that an air person like you was happy to open her eyes underwater."

"No, not really. I was a little afraid that I was going to drown."

"You were fine. Besides, wouldn't it be so delightful to drown in my arms?" At Haruka's sharp gasp, Michiru laughed. "Wow! You think you're the only one who gets to talk like that? I would never endanger you, Haruka."

"And you were perfectly safe in the air with me," the blonde whispered. They sat like that, letting the cool sea breeze wash over them, feeling complete for the first time in their lives.

"I was just thinking, Haruka-san."

"Hmm?"

"If you and Makoto-san are really duchesses, which your recent activities have just about proved, you need to know how to read. I can teach one of you, but I've never had two pupils before. Mizuno Ami, Duchess of Chugoku Region, is very smart and she could tutor one of you."

"Is she as smart as you?"

Michiru blushed. "I'm not that smart Haruka; I've just had a lot of good tutors. I'll bet you're very smart, you just need to stretch your mental muscles."

Haruka grinned, standing up and pulling the duchess to her feet. "Then I will learn how to write from you and Mizuno-san can teach Mako-chan. While you're teaching me how to read you can also teach me more about this power I have."

Michiru smiled and held her right hand out in the American manner, shaking Haruka's hand once firmly. "Deal."

* * *

TBC


	5. Hokkaido

True Destiny

**Title:** True Destiny  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** ?  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Series:** no, alternate reality  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Couples:** Haruka/Makoto, Makoto/Ami, Haruka/Michiru, Serenity/Endymion, Rei/Minako, Rei/Minako/Setsuna, Setsuna/Ailan  
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership.  
**AN:** It's an alternate reality Japan ruled by a feudal system in the modern age, and each region—a collection of five or six Prefectures—has a Duchess, all ruled by the Queen of Japan. All of the senshi are about 20, close to their Seijishiki, and everything else is explained.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hokkaido

* * *

Michiru bowed slightly to the door guard, who was careful to bow much more deeply. "Her Highness is expecting you."

Michiru chuckled as she led the other three women into Hokkaido Palace. "Highness now, is it? Last month it was ladyship. She can sometimes be so very whimsical." Michiru, Haruka, Rei, and Makoto entered the huge throne room, smiling at the statues and paintings dedicated to the finest parts of Japan's long and distinguished history. "She likes history and is always fascinated how time seems to cycle and events repeat themselves over and over again," Michiru whispered to her guests. "We joke that her element is time."

Haruka stopped when she spotted the tall woman sitting sedately on the throne. Her long hair was dark green, and her all-knowing eyes were garnet red. Her long dress reached the foot of her throne, and her arms were resting on her armrests. Then she smiled, and the image of the reigning monarch vanished in a wave of friendship. "Kaiou Michiru, Duchess of Kanto Region. You haven't been this far north in almost a year."

Michiru crossed her arms over her chest, her sapphire eyes mocking the other royal. "Meiou Setsuna. Still have your head buried in the past, I see."

Setsuna descended the dais, embracing the aqua-haired duchess briefly. Rei held out her arms, pouting. "What, no hug for me?"

Setsuna laughed as she embraced the Shinto priestess. "Your girlfriend came to see me a week or so ago. She was very worried about you."

"And?"

"And I told her that you were fine and that you'd be home soon. I don't remember what day I told her; she'll know when you get to Kyushu."

Rei hmphed. "You remember exactly what you told Mina, but you just refuse to tell me."

"I told her the day you would arrive, and you will be there on that day. I am never wrong. I also told her that you would arrive with guests, and I assume these are the guests." She turned to Haruka and Makoto, bowing deeply. "Meiou Setsuna, Duchess of Hokkaido Region."

"Ten'ou Haruka, former prize fighter at the Tokyo Fighting Palace. This is my partner Kino Makoto."

"Rei-chan and I think that Haruka-san and Makoto-san are the duchesses of Tohoku and Chubu, respectively. Rei-chan did a lot of research, and what these two can remember of their pasts and how to write their names seems to support our theory."

Setsuna reached out and took Haruka's hand, closing her eyes. She did the same to Makoto, thinking a moment before nodding. "Your theories are correct. Their pasts are very distinct to me, but their futures are uncertain. They are currently searching for a new path, for some direction, and there are other powers out there that would prefer it if our young fighters did not survive to claim their thrones. Teach them and protect them."

Haruka took Setsuna's hand, staring deep into the duchess's dark red eyes. Haruka's vision of the Silence, the destruction, entered Setsuna's mind, along with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Sighing, Setsuna added a third Senshi, herself, into the image, a tall rod in her hand, a round dark red orb on top. A mirror appeared in Neptune's hand, and a long, deadly sword in Uranus's. They turned toward the coming destruction, holding their weapons in front of them, but the silence would not stop.

A light glowed from behind them, and the three turned to see a group of four senshi hidden by shadows and a fifth woman, glowing so brightly white that the three Senshi had to shield their eyes. _Messiah_.

Setsuna gasped and opened her eyes, staring at Haruka. "I've never seen that part before."

Haruka, her hands shaking, stepped back from the duchess. She felt Makoto's warm hands on her shoulders, and she took strength from the shorter girl's concern. "I only saw the two before. Do you have that strange power, too?"

Setsuna nodded slowly. "I know how you and Makoto-san turned Rei-san back into a human. I know that Makoto-san is also one of us. There are more; something very big is coming, and we must be ready for it."

"Silence."

The whispered word hung in the air for a moment before the four women turned to the young duchess of Kanto. Her dark eyes were clouded, and she turned away. "We have to be ready to stop the coming Silence. But I don't think we can do it alone. We need that woman, the one that glowed so brightly. We need the Messiah."

Messiah. Haruka's mind hung on that word, unable to forget the glowing image of that woman with her four guardians. She could stop the Silence, if only they could find her. Makoto took Haruka's hand and forced the tall blonde woman to look at her. "Is that the feeling I've been having lately? The feeling of some evil coming to kill us all?"

"You must be one of those warriors, too. You also must be destined to stop that evil, the coming Silence." Haruka stepped away from her partner, a cold knot in her stomach. "I'm so very tired of fighting, Mako-chan. And now my dreams show me that I am Sailor Uranus and must fight this Silence. I don't want to." Haruka's voice was very soft, but even Setsuna could hear her pain.

Michiru looked at Setsuna, then Rei, then back at Makoto and Haruka. "Haruka-san, none of us can change our destiny. If those dreams say we must fight, then we must fight. I do not fear what is to come."

"How long have you had these dreams?"

Michiru shrugged, turning away from the unresponsive Haruka and facing the Shinto priestess once more. "A little while. Ever since you first came to me about Haruka-san and Makoto-san."

Rei nodded. "That's what I thought. Whenever I meditate since that day, all I see is this vision about the end of the world and a group of soldiers who can save it if they awaken soon enough. I think I am Sailor Mars."

"Sailor Neptune," Michiru whispered.

"Sailor Jupiter," Makoto declared, looking at Haruka.

"Sailor Uranus," the blonde growled, unwilling to admit that she knew that she was a senshi.

"And you, Setsuna-san?"

"I have seen myself as Sailor Pluto, Michiru-san. That leaves three planets and Earth."

"I hadn't thought about that," Michiru murmured. "Do you think that there are three other Senshi out there somewhere?"

"Not somewhere," Setsuna corrected; "they must also be royals. As a matter of fact, I believe that Aino Minako is a Senshi, as well."

"Minako?" Rei pounced on her words. "Minako can't be a Sailor Senshi! She's no fighter!"

"Is she not? I see in her the possibilities of a great warrior. When you see her again, you will understand."

Rei tsked and shook her finger at Setsuna. "And what did you and my very capable girlfriend do while she was here that makes you such an expert?"

Unexpectedly, Setsuna blushed. "Nothing," she replied unconvincingly. "She has got to be the biggest flirt in all of Japan."

"She is," Rei assured the other duchess. Brushing the matter aside, Rei moved over to the wall to examine the paintings hung there. "This one is new; where is it from?"

Michiru laughed as Setsuna crossed her arms. "You know very well that that one is on loan from the Tokyo Museum of Art. And you know very well who painted it, Rei-san."

"I had to ask, Setsuna-san. After all, 'The End of the World' is hardly your style and the future hardly your forte."

"I like the future as well as the past. They are both one to me."

Haruka, her curiosity piqued enough to pull her out of her sullen mood, walked over to the painting, running her fingers along the gentle brush strokes. "Who did this painting? It looks like a tsunami from Tokyo Bay."

"It is," Michiru replied. "It is Tokyo, anyway. But that is no tsunami. It's from the Silence. It's the end of Tokyo and the entire world."

"You drew this," Haruka realized, turning to her aqua-haired host. "This is what you dreamed about when you saw yourself as Sailor Neptune."

"Yes. And I saw you in my dreams, too, Haruka-san, though I didn't recognize her as you."

"Sailor Uranus."

"Yes. Apparently, you and I were senshi partners in our past lives, the lives we remember only as brief images and feelings. But I don't know any more than that."

"That's why you stepped in when Mako-chan and I defeated the youma that had taken over Rei-chan's body. You saw then that I was the warrior from your dreams."

"To be honest," Michiru chuckled, "I wasn't even sure that you were a woman until we got you back to Kanto Castle and bandaged your wounds. Then I knew for sure. You don't have to accept this right now; we can't fight as senshi until we know how to become senshi. But soon we will and you will be able to choose your own path."

Haruka slowly nodded. "I'll choose then. I really didn't know that you were a painter, Michiru. Are all of them like this?"

"No. I do people, too. You should see the one I did of Setsuna-san, or the one of Rei-san and Minako-san. Those were very interesting."

The Shinto priestess blushed unexpectedly, quick to change the subject. "Setsu-chan, I believe that we have taken up enough of your valuable time. Michiru-san, are you ready to go?"

The four quickly said farewell to the woman who would one day be Sailor Pluto, returning to the huge Kaiou cruise ship. Haruka returned to the upper deck, desperate for some fresh air and ready to be alone. She groaned when she realized that someone had followed her.

"Haru-chan?"

"Mako-chan, why did you follow me?"

"I'm worried about you, Haru-chan. You're very quiet and withdrawn lately. You're not the same person I've fought beside for fifteen years."

Haruka rested one arm across Makoto's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan. I just don't know who I am anymore. For fifteen years, I've been Ten'ou Haruka, the finest fighter at Tokyo Fighting Palace, partner to Kino Makoto. Now I don't know who I am."

"Haru-chan, you don't need to be so melancholy. I'm still here for you. And it won't be so bad to be duchesses or even Sailor Senshi. We're used to fighting."

Haruka looked at Makoto and shook her head. "I'm not the only one who has changed."

"Haru-chan," Makoto whispered. "Haru-chan, do you love me?"

Haruka hung her head, eyes clouded with a pain none of her friends could hope to understand. "I don't know anymore, Mako-chan. We've been together for so long that I never doubted my feelings for you, but now I don't know if I think of you as a little sister or something more. I just don't know."

Makoto nodded as she pulled away. "I thought as much." She wouldn't cry, but she did have to wait a moment before she could speak again. "All I know is that you are the only person who ever cared about me, who ever protected me, and I took it for granted that you loved me as much as I love you. But if you're not sure, maybe I should avoid you until you make up your mind."

"Mako-chan," Haruka called, reaching out a hand as the brunette walked away.

"No, Haruka-san," she whispered. "Come to me when you know for sure."

She was gone.

Haruka leaned on the railing again and swallowed her tears. Makoto was the only person she had ever cared about, but now her world was so much larger than Kurai's Tokyo Fighting Palace and there were so many beautiful, caring women out there. She was falling for Michiru, but she didn't know if she would ever love Michiru as much as she loved Makoto. She just didn't know and she wished that it was easier to figure out her own heart.

Sighing, Haruka stared out into the clear sky and wondered.

* * *

TBC


	6. Tohoku

**True Destiny**

**Title:** True Destiny  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** ?  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Series:** no, alternate reality  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Couples:** Haruka/Makoto, Makoto/Ami, Haruka/Michiru, Serenity/Endymion, Rei/Minako, Rei/Minako/Setsuna, Setsuna/Ailan  
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership.  
**AN:** It's an alternate reality Japan ruled by a feudal system in the modern age, and each region—a collection of five or six Prefectures—has a Duchess, all ruled by the Queen of Japan. All of the senshi are about 20, close to their Seijishiki, and everything else is explained.

* * *

Chapter 6: Tohoku

* * *

"Michiru-san! What a surprise!"

The aqua-haired artist chuckled as she and the tall man embraced briefly. "Ken'nin-kun. It has been a while. How are you?"

"You know, the usual. Running Tohoku has never been an easy job, though my cousin, Kazeko, made it look so very easy. Oh well." He bowed as he invited the four women into Tohoku Castle, watching the tall blonde as she walked past him. Curious, he stepped in front of her and bowed. "Hello. I'm Aomori Ken'nin, Regent Duke of Tohoku region."

Haruka straightened up, her bearing more regal than she would ever admit. "I am Ten'ou Haruka, orphan, former fighter at Kurai's Tokyo Fighting Palace."

"Ten'ou Haruka," Ken'nin whispered. "You—you can't be her."

"You mean Ten'ou Koshu and Ten'ou Kazeko's daughter?" Ken'nin nodded, Michiru watching the exchange with some interest. "I am she, though I barely remember anything of my life from before that car crash."

Ken'nin looked at Michiru wildly, desperate for her to deny Haruka's words. "She is Kazeko's only daughter."

"Then she . . ."

"Yes."

Ken'nin fell to one knee, head bowed, at Haruka's feet. "Then you are our Duchess, Haruka-san. You are the ruler of Tohoku Region." Haruka, a little shocked, stared at the man at her feet, looking up at Michiru for prompting. She didn't know what to so or even how to act like a ruler of any kind. Michiru gestured that she should have Ken'nin rise.

"Please stand up." Ken'nin rose, and Haruka let herself smile. "I didn't come to take away your throne, Aomori-san. I just wanted to meet my family."

Ken'nin placed his hands on Haruka's shoulders. "Then, Haruka-san, since we are family, there is no need to be so formal. I do not out rank you; I am not even your equal, so please call me Ken'nin, not Aomori. And you don't have to want the throne; it reverts to you instantly now that you are back in Tohoku. It's yours."

Haruka reluctantly followed Ken'nin into the throne room, never noticing that Makoto and Michiru both watched her leave. Makoto clenched her fists and turned away, while Michiru kept staring, wondering why she felt an urge to follow Haruka. What had they been in their past lives that she was so desperate to be with Haruka?

Haruka looked at the golden throne, eyes on her cousin. "Ken'nin-kun, I do not want that throne. I do not want to be duchess."

"I understand how you feel, cousin. I never wanted to be Regent Duke; I was never trained for this eventuality. But it happened, and Tohoku has prospered under my rule." Aomori Ken'nin stopped before reaching the throne, recognizing Haruka's unwillingness to go any farther. "How long has it been since Michiru-san rescued you and Kino-san from that fighting palace?"

"A few days. I'm still getting used to eating on a regular basis and bathing every day and not being punished for sitting and thinking for a few moments. I don't know if I would be doing this region a favor by taking over. You know more about this place then I do, and I think it would be better for me to finish learning how to be a normal person before I have to be a duchess. I hope you understand."

"You want me to remain regent a while longer." Ken'nin smiled, and Haruka felt herself relax. "Of course I understand. But now that you're here, you must appoint me regent in a public announcement."

"You mean, if I say it, that you're regent, they will accept that?"

"Of course. That's what power means. And besides, they will also understand. Any thing you say in Tohoku from this day forward is law, unless it contradicts the Queen's laws. Do you see?"

"I think I do. I'm used to being powerless; this is a lot to handle."

"You'll get used to it," Ken'nin assured his cousin. "Now, on to business. I have prepared a midday feast to celebrate the arrival of Duchesses Hino and Kaiou; that is a fine place to introduce you. All of the Lords and Ladies of import will be there and the media, despite our best attempts, always manages to attend every important function. All of Tohoku will know. There you can announce that, because of your past, you would prefer to continue your tour of Japan with Duchess Kaiou than instantly begin your duties as Kazeko's daughter. Simply tell them that once you are satisfied that you are fit, you will return to begin your training to be our Duchess. We must find you a dress."

"A dress? Ken'nin-kun, I do not want to wear a dress."

Ken'nin nodded and led his cousin out to the other visitors. Michiru and Makoto looked up, but Makoto looked away and walked to Rei's side. "All of you, I give you access to our clothes, our servants, and our baths so that you may prepare for the formal evening meal I have ordered to commemorate your visit. Michiru-san, please see if you can convince my cousin to don a dress for the meal. I will send the servants to escort you to your temporary rooms." He bowed and left.

* * *

Haruka glared at the servant woman who measured her for the dress, glancing up at Michiru with pleading eyes. 'Help me,' her gaze begged. 'Please.'

"You'll like the dress, Haruka-san." The servant bowed and left the two duchesses alone in the room. Michiru smiled at Haruka in the shift the servant had managed to get onto the blonde. "You'll look very pretty in a dress."

"I hate dresses. You don't understand, but a dress makes you vulnerable and I don't want to be vulnerable."

"You can't let anyone past your shell. You're afraid that if people see the real you they won't like you and they won't accept you. If they think that you're a man, for instance, they will treat you differently than they would treat a woman."

Haruka nodded, confused. "Yes."

"So you pretend. You pretend to be a man, to be strong, to be a painter, a violinist, a normal person, happy. You pretend to flirt with men when all you can see is the beauty of the women all around you that you cannot have because it is not right for the First Duchess to be a lesbian. And the more you pretend, the more you tell others that you are a certain person, the more you begin to believe it until you no longer even know who you are." Haruka realized somewhere very early in that passionate speech that her aqua-haired partner was talking about herself, and she moved forward to wipe the tear off Michiru's cheek. The shorter duchess let out a choked sob and let Haruka wrap her arms around her, tears flowing freely. "Haruka, I'm so alone."

"Shh, Michiru. Please, calm down. I don't care that you're a lesbian, and none of the things I've seen through your shell frighten me. You don't have to pretend with me, Michiru."

The aqua-haired woman nodded and wiped her tears, looking up from Haruka's breast. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to dump my problems on you."

"I'm here for you when you need me. Why do you paint, Michiru?"

"To forget those dreams. I don't want to fight and kill and die. I just want to be a normal duchess, be the duchess that my mother has become. I want to be attracted to men, I want to marry a man, but I know that I'm not normal."

"There is nothing wrong with being attracted to women. Do you think there is something wrong with me?"

"No, of course not!"

"Yet I'm a lesbian. My people don't have to understand or accept because this is not an elected position. Neither is yours. The people of Kanto can be upset at you, but they cannot disown you. And certainly none of your fellow future duchesses will be upset at you. I mean, it's fairly obvious that Rei-san is gay, Minako-san is at least a bisexual, and Setsuna-san is accepting of both of them."

"What about Makoto-san?"

Haruka backed away from Michiru, arms crossed defensively across her chest. "I don't know about Mako-chan. We aren't speaking at the moment. She wants me to decide how I feel about her."

"And?"

"All I know is that I love her, but I think I would love my little sister the same way. She wants me to love her live Rei-san loves Minako-san, and I don't think I do."

"Haruka, you two may not be destined for each other, but everyone is destined for someone. Just give I time and let true love find you. And Makoto-san, whether she is your soul mate or not, will be there for you when you've figured it out."

"What about you?"

"What?"

Haruka shook her head, looking away from her friend. "I'm sorry; I really wasn't thinking. Anyway, you'd better go to the room Ken'nin-kun gave you to get ready for the party."

"Why? I can just as easily get dressed here. Unless you feel uncomfortable with me in here?"

Haruka swallowed and shook her head. "No, that's fine." In the depths of her mind, where no one would hear, Haruka groaned. 'Is she trying to drive me crazy? Because it's working!'

'Yeah, well, maybe she knows that,' Haruka's inner voice laughed. 'Look at her; she's gorgeous. I think she wants you to notice her.'

Haruka passed a hand over her face as she realized that she might no survive in Michiru's company much longer. Gaining control of her emotions, the tall blonde sat down on the huge bed and tried her best to ignore the gorgeous woman sitting beside her. Her inner voice just laughed at her feeble efforts.

* * *

"And now it is my greatest pleasure to introduce the newest arrivals to Tohoku, the reason we are having this feast in the first place." Ken'nin, dressed in finest suit of white and gold, smiled at the gathered nobles, deciding that he had delayed the very important introduction long enough. Smiling, he gestured for the guests to enter one at a time. Hino Rei was first, as always a stunning powerful sight. She wore a long crimson dress edged in gold and shimmering in the light. Her dark raven hair shone, sparkling with strings of tiny black and red stones, and she smiled at the stares she received. "I present Hino Rei, young duchess of Kinki Region." She sat as the next of Ken'nin's guests entered the room. Michiru, as always elegant and graceful, nearly floated into the room, long aqua hair flowing down her back in waves reminiscent of the stormy ocean. Her dress was predominantly white, aquamarines forming waves around her neck and the skirt deepest sapphire hemmed in the same stones. She knew the men were staring at her, but after her talk with Haruka, she didn't care in the least. She also no longer cared what her mother thought about her love life, so she merely sat down and glanced at the women around her. She decided that none of them were as beautiful as Haruka, so she looked up and waited. "You all, of course, know a favorite return guest of Tohoku, the stunning future duchess of Kanto Region, Kaiou Michiru. Please feel free to welcome her as you always have."

Ken'nin cleared his throat as the next woman entered, dressed in an emerald gown and looking distinctly uncomfortable being the center of attention. "This beautiful brunette is Kino Makoto, daughter of Kino Meisha and Meika, Duke and Duchess of Chubu Region, orphaned at a very young age, only recently returned to the truth of her upbringing. Please extend your support and love to our new friend and let her see that no matter what she endured these past fifteen years, we are here for her." Cheers joined the shocked gasps, and Makoto groaned inwardly as she realized what trouble this was going to cause when they reached Chubu. She sat in the chair across from the duchess of Kanto, leaving the seat at the head of the table beside Michiru free for the duchess of Tohoku. Aomori Ken'nin bowed deeply to the crowd, glancing at his family sitting beside Makoto and across from Rei. He pointed at the throne-like chair between Michiru and Makoto that had been empty since Kazeko and Koshu died so many years before. "And now I take my seat. I announce here and now that I will relinquish my title of Regent and take back my less powerful throne of Lord Aomori. I would like for you to meet my successor, a woman I know you will all recognize."

Haruka walked into the room, grace she had only just learned blending with the nobility she had been born with. Her sparkling golden dress showed off every curve of her body, making her look incredibly feminine despite her short hair. Her emerald eyes searched the room warily, calming when they came to rest on Michiru. On her brow sat the crown even Ken'nin had never dared to don, the gem-studded Crown of Tohoku. The golden band marked the tall woman as a daughter of the Ten'ou Line, but none of the guests noticed that. They took in the dark gold hair, the vibrant eyes, the bearing, and they all hit one knee. They knew this woman as the daughter of their former Duchess. "My name is Ten'ou Haruka, sole daughter and heir of Ten'ou Koshu and Ten'ou Kazeko. I am the born Duchess of Tohoku Region."

"Haruka-sama!"

"Oh, don't do that. I've been an orphan in Kanto my whole life and I'm not ready for this. I just wanted to say that I'm honored and all, but I'm not ready to take my place as Duchess." A sound of despair passed through the room, and Haruka raised her hand. "Your support is encouraging. I will return one day, but for now I wish to ask Aomori Ken'nin to resume his position as Regent, a position he has done justice to. My cousin, will you accept?"

The people of Tohoku already knew that the arrangements had been made for the transfer of power, but they waited for Aomori's ceremonial response. The tall man stood, his noble bearing silencing the mumbles in the room. "My second cousin on my mother's side, daughter of Kazeko, a friend though she was family, daughter of my best friend Koshu, I know why you ask this and I respect the position you are in. I, as your second cousin and Lord of Aomori Prefecture, will be glad to hold your throne for you until you are ready to become our Duchess. For tonight, my beloved cousin, please do us the honor of sitting enthroned with us. After the feast, we will return your crown to its place of honor, waiting eagerly for your return."

Haruka bowed her head and took her seat at the head of the table between Makoto and Michiru. The crowd cheered as the servants brought the first course. Haruka immediately turned to Michiru, her tension evident to the aqua-haired woman. "That was hard. I've never spoken in public before."

"Never, Haruka-san?"

The blonde shook her head. "You don't speak in the Tokyo Fighting Arena. You don't speak to Kurai if you value your dinner."

"But you do if you value your friends." Haruka raised her eyebrow, and Michiru smiled. "Makoto-san told me why she was tied to that post so many days ago. You stood up for her, and I imagine I could never have exhibited such courage. I admire you for that."

Haruka blushed as she bent to her soup. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Haruka knocked on the door, praying for an answer. A short servant girl, long burnt orange hair tied back, glanced at the visitor and bowed her head. "Highness. Would you like to come in?"

"If Mako-chan will have me."

"Let her in, Kae, and please leave until tomorrow morning." Kae bowed and left as Haruka entered Makoto's room. Makoto, still wearing her magnificent emerald dress, was standing at the huge window, staring at the star-sparkled sky. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Mako-chan, I need to talk to you. Being here, being back home, has convinced me that I have a long way to go before I really know who I am. I know that I love you and that you are the only person who truly understands me, but even I know that there are many different kinds of love. I think you're the sister I never had."

Makoto smiled as she turned around. "I know, Haru-chan. I've known for a while, I think. Back in the arena, you protected me, but we never considered a future, and love requires a future. When Setsuna-san touched me, I realized a great many things, and I was forced to reevaluate my feelings for you and the way I responded to your confusion. I think there is someone else here for you, and I hope that there is someone here for me, too. I want my sister back, Haru-chan."

Haruka cheered inside as she crossed the room and pulled Makoto back into her arms where she belonged. "Thank you for taking me back. No matter what I say, I don't think I can live without you."

"You'll never have to. Haru-chan, Can you hold me while I fall asleep? Last night was horrible, and I know that I have to learn to sleep easily without you, but I can't yet. Do you mind?"

"Never. Let's go to bed, Mako-chan." Shifting her grip slightly, Haruka pulled Makoto to the large bed and stretched out, holding her adopted sister as she found a comfortable position and relaxed. Arms wrapped securely around Makoto, Haruka found herself losing consciousness. The exhausted duchesses fell asleep at the same time.

Michiru entered some time later, searching for both duchesses, not at all surprised to learn from Kae that Haruka had gone to visit Makoto. What she saw, though, did shock her. Haruka and Makoto were lying in the single bed, curled up in each other's arms, utterly content to stay there forever. The look of belonging on Haruka's face cut Michiru to the core, and she backed out of the room as quickly as she could. She fled to her own suite, closing the door and falling onto the bed, sobbing silently. She never thought that Haruka choosing Makoto would upset her, but she had never felt so betrayed in all of her life. She didn't know if what she felt for the former fighter was love, admiration, or just lust, but it was more than friendship and she wanted more than that from the tall blonde. "I thought we understood each other," she whispered to herself and to the uncaring walls of her room. "I thought you said that she was like a sister to you. Then how could you choose her over me? Do I mean nothing to you?" For the first time in her life, Michiru cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Haruka groaned as she woke, her first thought of the Fighting Palace. When she opened her eyes to find herself in a huge palatial suite, she remembered that she was in Tohoku, the Region her family had ruled since the gods laid down the family lines of Japan so long ago. Smiling, she shook Makoto gently. "Mako-chan?"

"Haru-chan? I thought you left."

"I was going to, but I think I fell asleep before you." Haruka slipped out of bed and grimaced at the golden dress she still wore. "I should have changed out of this for sure. I'll return to my room and find something to wear."

"No, Haru-chan; I know you'll pick pants. Let me call Kae and get her to bring an appropriate dress."

"Please, no, Mako-chan! I hate dresses."

"I know."

Haruka sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Fine."

* * *

Michiru avoided Haruka as they boarded the ship again. The blonde found her friend standing on the upper deck, staring into the sea, tears in her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Michiru-san?"

Michiru jumped at the sound, turning away once she had identified the intruder. "Go away, Haruka-san. Go be with Makoto-san."

"You're in pain, and I don't know why. Tell me what's wrong. At the farewell you even refused to stand by my side where you should have been as a guest of the court."

"There, you see? One taste of power, and you know all of the rules. I knew you were a duchess all along. Wasn't it nice to be home again?"

Haruka nodded, worry in her emerald eyes. "But this freedom is nice, too. It's nice being able to do what you want when you want."

"I can't do what I want, Haruka-san. I'm the future duchess, and my life is very important to my people and the queen. Every instant of my life has been planned and mapped out, including the man I'm supposed to marry."

"Marry?" Haruka straightened up from the balcony, turning to look at the aqua-haired beauty. "You're engaged? You never told me."

Michiru's voice was choked with tears as she answered. "Because I'm not engaged. But I was promised to the Lord of Ibaraki-ken's son the day I was born female. The thrones may pass to the daughter, but it is her husband who will rule, and my parents wanted Kenjo. So we are engaged, and I have to marry him after my Seijinshiki."

"And you don't want to."

"Never," Michiru hissed. "I don't like his brazenness, his pomposity, his inflated ego, his assumption that he is the center of the Universe . . . and I . . ."

"What?"

"I don't even like men," Michiru whispered in the tiniest voice she could manage. "I'm a lesbian, Haruka, but that isn't acceptable at our level. We have to marry men to have the heirs to continue our kingdom, and I don't think I can ever let him touch me. My parents would be so ashamed if they found out."

"Not if they love you," Haruka whispered soothingly. "There is nothing wrong with being attracted to women. I think women are very beautiful, and I'm a duchess. As I told you before, Rei and Minako are lovers, and Setsuna doesn't seem to care one way or the other. As the Duchess of Tohoku, I will oppose your marriage to the son of the Lord of Ibaraki."

Michiru smiled as she looked up into Haruka's emerald eyes, forgetting her former animosity toward the tall blonde. "Thank you. I think a better idea would be for me to marry somebody else first."

"Another woman? Is that possible? Is that legal?"

"It is, though it is highly discouraged in the upper classes. I would rather marry somebody I love than somebody my mother chose to seal alliances. I wish I were more like you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're not afraid of anything. You are so free, and you defy anyone to change you. I'm not that strong."

Haruka rested her arm on Michiru's shoulder as both turned to watch the sea speed past. "You have your own kind of strength, Michiru-san, and I respect you for that."

"Thank you."

* * *

TBC


	7. Chubu

**True Destiny**

**Title:** True Destiny  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** ?  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Series:** no, alternate reality  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Couples:** Haruka/Makoto, Makoto/Ami, Haruka/Michiru, Serenity/Endymion, Rei/Minako, Rei/Minako/Setsuna, Setsuna/Ailan  
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership.  
**AN:** It's an alternate reality Japan ruled by a feudal system in the modern age, and each region—a collection of five or six Prefectures—has a Duchess, all ruled by the Queen of Japan. All of the senshi are about 20, close to their Seijishiki, and everything else is explained.

* * *

Chapter 7: Chubu

* * *

"Who are your friends, Michiru-san?"

"They are Duchess Ten'ou Haruka of Tohoku and Kino Makoto."

"Duchess Ten'ou? Michiru-san, I thought the Ten'ou Family was dead."

"There is quite a long history associated with that. Aren't you going to invite us in, old friend?"

The Regent of Chubu, a man with chestnut brown hair, smiled as he bowed and let the women walk past him. Brown-eyed Toyoma Eiki looked at Haruka for a moment before bowing deeply. "I see Kazeko in your eyes, Haruka-san. Let me invite you into my house."

"Thank you." Haruka followed Michiru, and Eiki caught Makoto's arm. Her eyes widened as he stared at her, taking in every detail and thinking very fast.

"Little Mako-chan? Our Thunder God?"

Makoto blushed as she vividly remembered one instance from her childhood when she got into a fight with a boy twice her size. "Mother called me that."

Eiki hit one knee, head bowed. "Kami-sama, I wouldn't have believed it. It's really you, Mako-chan. When my brother Meisha and his wife died on that plane, we all assumed you were gone, as well. We mourned the loss of such a new, vibrant life; the entire Region cried for you. Kino Makoto, Mako-chan, on behalf of Chubu, I welcome you home."

"Thank you, Uncle Eigo." Makoto smiled as Eiki chuckled at his nick-name. He liked English things so much that baby Makoto always called him that, avoiding the harder syllable in his real name. "Don't bow to me, please."

Eiki shot to his feet and embraced his niece, tears in his dark eyes. "I missed you so much. I've never had my own child and Meika let me pamper you to death. I am so glad you're home." His emotions aired, Eiki took Makoto's arm and led his guests into the Chubu Castle. Haruka smiled at the joy in her sister's eyes, an alien emotion to that point. Makoto was well and truly happy, and Haruka turned to Michiru.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing us here and making Mako-chan happy. She's never been like this before. I can never repay you."

"Nonsense! If she's happy, then I am content with this day's work." Inside, the aqua-haired duchess smiled. It was nice to see both of the orphans smiling.

* * *

"What?"

"I think it would be for the best, Haru-chan. You want some time away from me so you can pursue a real relationship, and I remember these people. I want to try to make up for the past fifteen or so years, if that is at all possible. Michiru-san tells me that the young Duchess Mizuno Ami of Chugoku, the one who wants to teach me how to read, will arrive here tomorrow night, leaving to return home the a few days later. We can meet up on Shikoku like we planned, and you'll have time to see Kinki, Chugoku, Kyushu, and Okinawa. That should give you time to discover whom you can trust and love. Please let me stay and learn how to be a duchess."

"If it really means that much to you, then stay. I love you too much to hold you back. And I hope I really can figure out this new world and life while we're apart." Makoto let Haruka embrace her before the taller woman turned to leave. "Michiru-san says that our ship will sail in an hour."

"I'll be there to see you off. Thank you, Haru-chan."

* * *

Michiru watched Haruka exit Makoto's room, frowning as the blonde closed the door and leaned against the wall beside it. Clenching her fists, she returned to her room, forgetting to shut the door. Michiru followed, peeking into the room, and she felt tears fill her eyes at the sight. Haruka had fallen onto her bed and was sobbing into the pillow, fists clenched in the blankets. Michiru entered the room, closing the door behind her, and Haruka looked up at the sudden noise.

"It's just me," Michiru whispered. "What's wrong?"

Haruka looked away, unwilling to answer, and Michiru sat on the bed beside her. When Haruka still refused to look at her, Michiru pulled the taller woman into her arms and turned her chin up. "Tell me what happened, Haruka."

"She's staying," Haruka whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You don't understand what it's like to only have one person for your whole life but then she has a new life and moves on without you. I'm supposed to be the strong one, but I don't know how to say goodbye."

"It's not really goodbye, is it? I mean, we'll meet up with her again, won't we?"

"She's going to travel to Shikoku with Mizuno Ami."

"Then don't worry. She only wants a little freedom. You're beginning to build a new life, too, aren't you? After all, you promised Ken'nin-kun that you would return. Didn't you ever think that when you went to Tohoku and Makoto-san came here that you would be apart?"

Haruka nodded, her tears slowing. "I just never thought it would be this hard."

"I know. Why don't you try to get a little sleep before we sail? A short nap might do you good."

Haruka nodded as she stretched out on the bed, arms tightening around Michiru as the woman stood up. "Stay with me. I sleep better in your arms."

Blushing at the very simple request, Michiru stretched out beside Haruka and let the woman pull her into her arms. She hid her smile as warmth spread though her body. She never wanted Haruka to let go. She fell into the easiest sleep of her life, a smile lighting her face. She never noticed Haruka kiss her forehead before closing her eyes. Together, they dreamed of a kingdom where they were partners and so much more. And they both wished for a love strong enough to survive life and death and rebirth.

The servant who found them an hour later smiled and left the room, calling for the Regent Duke. Eiki knocked on the old wooden door, smiling at the sounds of rustling inside. "Haruka-san? Michiru-chan? Nani wo shite?"

"Nothing, Eiki-kun. Doshite?"

"Your ship is ready to sail to Kinki, Michiru-chan. I sent a servant to find you, and she decided to let me handle things."

"We'll be out there in a minute, Eiki-kun." Eiki nodded and left.

Inside the room, Haruka smiled at the trapped expression on Michiru's face. "Are you embarrassed that he caught you in here with me?"

"Not embarrassed so much as worried. He is an old friend of my father's, and if he happens to mention this the next time he visits Kanto . . ."

Haruka's eyes widened. "Oh. I'm sorry, Michiru; I never realized that this might cause problems for you."

"Our friendship is not a problem, Haruka; I'm just afraid that some might see this in a different and not entirely good light."

"They might think we're lovers."

Michiru blushed at the words, a very vivid image of her in bed with Haruka filling her mind. "They might."

"And? Aside from your parents, who would care?"

Michiru looked up, seeing no mockery in her companion's eyes. "Won't Makoto-san mind?"

"Why?"

"I saw you sleeping with her in Tohoku Palace. You chose her."

Haruka felt mirth build inside her, but somehow she knew that to laugh at the other woman's assumption would ruin the friendship they were slowly building and chase Michiru away forever. So, for the first time in her life, she consciously took control of her urges and shoved her mirth back into the deepest recesses of her mind. Changing approaches, she stood and pulled the stiff woman into her arms. "I slept with her because she was lonely—she told me that she is still getting used to sleeping alone and she just wanted me to hold her. We've had nothing but each other for fifteen long years, and Mako-chan depends on me. Because she sees me as her sister. And I do love her as I would a younger sister, in a protective way."

Michiru looked up, slowly relaxing in Haruka's arms. "You didn't choose her?"

"We both decided that we are not soul mates, merely soul sisters. I released her to find the man or woman she is bound to by fate, and she released me. We chose not to be lovers."

"I just saw you there and you seemed to belong . . ."

"No, Michiru; _this_ is where I belong. You fit in my arms and my heart. If I chose anyone that night in Tohoku, I chose you. When you told me that Mako-chan would be there for me when I decided who I am, I realized that that had never been a question in my mind. I was afraid you wouldn't be there. At that moment, I realized that Mako-chan is reliable and dependable like a sister, but I would die if I never got to see you again. I chose you."

Michiru smiled, feeling a strange, empowering warmth fill her frame. "You chose me?"

"Does that make you happy?"

"Oh yes," Michiru sighed as Haruka leaned down. The instant their lips touched, enormous power filled the room, an energy akin to that which poured through Haruka the day she turned Rei back into a human. Both women embraced that power, their kiss deepening as they searched hungrily for something they could not name. Both felt a tingling, burning sensation on their foreheads as a symbol appeared on each. The astronomical symbol for Uranus shone from above Haruka's brow, and Michiru's was Neptune. A huge burst of power filled the room, and the women broke their kiss, gasping. They stared at the space between them, where two sticks—one dark blue with V-shaped rings on a sphere topping it and the other aqua with a ringed crescent planet on top—floated in fields of energy.

Makoto chose that exact moment to enter the room, and she stared at the sticks. A tall, familiar green-haired woman with garnet eyes entered the room behind Makoto, followed an instant later by Rei, eyes wide in the throes of a vision. "What happened?"

"You two managed to Summon your henshin sticks," Setsuna answered, though Michiru did not remember asking the question a moment before. "That is what lets you become the Senshi we saw in our dreams."

Michiru reached out her hand, fingers hovering on the edge of the energy field, fear mixing with curiosity as she wondered what would happen. Haruka cringed away from the stick, knowing that she did not want any part of that destiny. "I don't want to be a Senshi; I told you that already."

"Choose as you wish, Haruka-san," Setsuna began; "after all, the only person who can make that decision is you, but it seems to me that Michiru-san wants to take that stick. How will you protect her if you do not become Sailor Uranus?" Haruka looked up sharply, sensing in the back of her mind that Michiru wanted that henshin stick. "You and she are ancient partners; who will fight beside her against all of the evil that is to come if you turn your back on your destiny? Would you let her die; would you abandon the others who will be Senshi—Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, me? You have the choice, but remember who will benefit and who will suffer."

Haruka looked at Makoto, who smiled, and Michiru, who stared, transfixed by the stick in front of her. "I will protect the people I love," Haruka whispered, reaching out to take the stick. Power filled her frame like the wind, a hurricane too powerful to be controlled, and she paused, something telling her to let Michiru go first.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

The power Haruka felt all around her pulled in, cloaking her with unimaginable strength, bonding to every molecule of her being, vibrating in time with every thought and emotion. She opened eyes she no longer remembered closing and glanced down at herself. It was all there—the gloves, the fuku, the bows, the boots, the tiara. She was Sailor Uranus. And in front of her, pulsing with a power that matched hers beat for beat, stood Sailor Neptune, aqua-colored fuku and stone matching her sandal-like half-boots. Neptune smiled, sensing her partner in the tall woman before her. "Are we Senshi now?"

Setsuna laughed. "Of course you are." She reached into an unseen pocket and brandished a light purple henshin stick of her own in her hand. "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up," she cried, and Sailor Pluto faced her companions. "See? I'm the Senshi of Time and the Guardian of the Time Gate." She held up her long silver staff, waving it through the air. "This is why I like history so much. And now I'm not alone anymore. It's nice."

Sailor Uranus waved her hand, and Haruka stood there once more, the henshin stick in her hand. "Okay, I think I can do this."

"Haru-chan, are you okay with me staying here? After this . . ."

Haruka smiled at Makoto as Pluto and Neptune also detransformed. "No, Mako-chan, I will not destroy your dreams. I want you to stay with your family. We'll see each other again in Shikoku, and that's soon enough."

Makoto smiled. "Then please allow me to escort you to the docks."

* * *

TBC


	8. New Love

**True Destiny**

**Title:** True Destiny  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** ?  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Series:** no, alternate reality  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Couples:** Haruka/Makoto, Makoto/Ami, Haruka/Michiru, Serenity/Endymion, Rei/Minako, Rei/Minako/Setsuna, Setsuna/Ailan  
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership.  
**AN:** It's an alternate reality Japan ruled by a feudal system in the modern age, and each region—a collection of five or six Prefectures—has a Duchess, all ruled by the Queen of Japan. All of the senshi are about 20, close to their Seijishiki, and everything else is explained.

* * *

Chapter 8: New Love

* * *

Haruka watched the shoreline speed past, the waves breaking before and foaming behind the great ship. Rei had decided to forego her return to Kinki, and Ami was not in Chugoku, so the cruise ship was speeding around the southwestern tip of Honshu's Yamaguchi-ken to land in Kyushu's Nagasaki-ken. Haruka knew the scenic trip would leave them in the water throughout the night, and she wondered how she could possibly sleep with Michiru lying in the room next to her. She hadn't realized until she kissed the aqua-haired beauty that she wanted the woman very much. Haruka closed her eyes and imagined running her hands over Michiru's soft skin, pulling her dress off and marveling at the white skin underneath, kissing her neck, her belly, her breasts . . .

"My! Aren't we ambitious!"

Haruka started at the liquid voice, relaxing as she realized that the young duchess was smiling. "How did you know?"

Michiru stopped beside Haruka, hands clasped in front of her, deep sapphire eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "I'm not sure. But I heard your thoughts from down below, and your lust is pulsing off you in waves."

Haruka blushed slightly, smiling as she wrapped an arm around Michiru's waist and pulled the woman to her side. "It's all your fault, you know. If you weren't so hot, I wouldn't be making love to you in my mind."

"You could always do it for real," Michiru whispered, purring against the blonde's side. "You've gotten me curious."

"Won't your parents be angry?"

"Of course, but I don't care anymore. I want to be with you, Ruka, no matter what anyone else thinks."

Haruka looked down at Michiru, startled by the name. "What did you call me?"

"Ruka. I've been thinking about it since we met, and I do not believe that Haru is a very good nickname for you. I like Ruka, hard and soft at the same time, a tough exterior, but with a musical quality. Do you mind?"

"It's perfect. How do you know about my musical talent?"

"I don't know. I just do." Michiru took both of Haruka's hands in hers and pulled the duchess down to the cabins. "Why don't you show me your talent?"

Haruka remembered thinking how lucky she was to have found Michiru.

* * *

She was so warm and content. She couldn't remember ever waking up feeling so . . . right. Michiru sighed as she rolled over, gasping as her muscles complained. Opening her eyes, she reached out to caress her sleeping lover, savoring the word. They belonged to each other, and Michiru could no longer deny that. Haruka had never even tried. The blonde stirred at the soft caress, opening her amazing emerald eyes and smiling. "Good morning."

"I think it's afternoon," Michiru chuckled. "We slept through morning."

"Can you blame us? We were up all night."

"Kami-sama, Ruka; we kept the ship up all night."

"They're just jealous." Haruka stretched, groaning, and Michiru laughed at the expression on her face. "Oh my . . . I don't think I've been this sore since my first fights at the arena. You are quite an opponent, love."

"I'd prefer to think of myself as a partner. And you're quite a handful yourself, Wind Dancer."

"That's really sweet." Haruka leaned over Michiru and kissed her gently, letting her hand trail down the smaller woman's body, soothing the slight aches she knew the woman was feeling. "Michi, tell me something."

"Anything, Ruka."

"Do you love me? Really love me?"

Michiru sat up, albeit painfully, and cupped Haruka's chin in her hand. "Ruka, I love you more than my life. You showed me that I can be myself and drop all of my pretenses and lies and the shields I built to keep others out. No matter what my mother and father say, I can be me. That's the greatest gift anyone could give me. When I thought you chose Mako-chan, I was so upset. It was worse than being alone. Then you said that you wanted me, and my life found new meaning. Ruka, if what I feel for you isn't love, than I don't know what is."

Haruka wiped the tears out of her eyes, pulling Michiru into her arms. "I don't think I could have said that any better myself. I love you, Michiru. I never thought I'd get the chance. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't rescue me from that arena."

"Neither do I," the sea senshi purred, snuggling back into her lover's arms. "I wonder if anyone will remember to come get us."

A loud knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and both looked up as Rei burst into the room, beaming at the couple as she jumped onto the bed, nudging the door closed as she leapt. "Hey! Look at you two! It certainly took you long enough!"

"Rei-chan! What are you doing?"

Rei grinned at the blushing duchess, smiling at Haruka. "I wanted to see if I was dreaming last night. Kami-sama, you two were loud! Both virgins, huh?" Michiru blushed, and Rei patted her on the cheek. "Don't worry, we all started somewhere. Even Minako had a first time. A long, long time ago."

"And you?"

"Who do you think Minako had her first time with?" Rei laughed as she stretched out on top of the blanket, lying between the two lovers. "Well, did you have fun?"

"Rei-chan, you sure are nosy. Minako-chan never mentioned this side of you."

"She probably also never mentioned that she and I refuse to let Setsuna sleep alone when she wanders down our way."

Michiru blushed at the thought, and Haruka laughed. "I knew there was something between the two of you! Why are you telling us now?"

"I was waiting for you two to hook up. Minako never goes for attached women, though married men might catch her eye now and then. I know of a couple of engagements she's broken. As long as you two are lovers and comfortable with being a couple, she won't mess with you."

"You were protecting us from your girlfriend?"

Rei nodded. "She's pretty feisty. You'll like her, though; she's very sweet. So, when are you gonna' get married?"

"Rei-chan! Out! That is enough of your speculations!" Michiru dumped Rei on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring until the miko bowed and slipped out of the room.

"Good luck," she whispered before she closed the door.

Michiru smiled at Haruka. "She's not usually that feisty and energetic."

"I have never seen her like that," Haruka murmured. "She was always so calm and quiet at the Arena. Maybe because she was busy plotting our escape. Is this Minako-san anything like Rei-chan?"

Michiru laughed and glanced at the closet, contemplating clothes and food. "She's a lot more energetic. She doesn't ever have a gloomy moment. She reminds me a lot of our princess, which may be appropriate since they are cousins."

"Will we meet her soon?"

"Rei-chan wouldn't have it any other way. Now that I think about it, I'm glad we'll be able to visit all of the Regions before returning to Tokyo and the queen. You're a lot more confidant and happy than you were when I picked you and Mako-chan up. This trip has done you a world of good, and you want to be at your best when we get to the Silver Palace." She slipped out of bed and reached for an appropriate dress, glancing at her lazy lover. "Though if we keep this up much longer, the crew will murder us for want of a good night's sleep and you'll never meet the princess."

Haruka grinned. "Let 'em try."

"Haruka! You're impossible! What am I going to do with you?"

"Would you like to come over and find out?"

* * *

TBC


	9. The Day the Sky Kissed the Sea

**True Destiny**

**Title:** True Destiny  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** ?  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Series:** no, alternate reality  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Couples:** Haruka/Makoto, Makoto/Ami, Haruka/Michiru, Serenity/Endymion, Rei/Minako, Rei/Minako/Setsuna, Setsuna/Ailan  
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership.  
**AN:** It's an alternate reality Japan ruled by a feudal system in the modern age, and each region—a collection of five or six Prefectures—has a Duchess, all ruled by the Queen of Japan. All of the senshi are about 20, close to their Seijishiki, and everything else is explained.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Day the Sky Kissed the Sea

* * *

"Did you have a good night, Duchess Kaiou?"

Michiru blushed at the sly smile on the captain's face. "Yes, thank you. When do you think we will reach Okinawa?"

"We can either get there late tonight or early tomorrow morning. I prefer to arrive in the morning, if that's alright with you."

"Perfect," a husky voice purred from behind the duchess as two long arms twined around her slender waist. Michiru rolled her eyes as Haruka reached pulled her close. "I really don't like the water, but this trip hasn't been so bad."

"I imagine, Duchess Ten'ou, that it is not the water you enjoy." With that parting shot, the captain bowed and returned to her duties. Haruka pulled Michiru to the balcony and found a spot where they could watch the shoreline speeding past, sitting down and leaning against the nearest wall. She pulled Michiru into her lap and they sat there in silence, needing no words. They never noticed, but each woman was enveloped in a gentle glow, the aqua and gold merging together as they sped past the shore. People on the mainland watched in awe as the ship meandered past, a glowing beacon of power on the bow. The light resembled an eagle and dolphin twined together in the tightest of lover's embraces, those lucky enough to spot the miracle holding that image in their minds and hearts for the rest of their lives. The day the Sky kissed the Sea.

* * *

"I just don't get it! Haru-chan's better at this stuff than me!" Makoto growled and dropped her brush on the table, glaring at the blotched paper. Ami's neat letters were on one side and her wavering attempts were on the other. Ami sighed and picked up the brush, wiping up the small spot of ink left where it landed.

"Makoto-san, you can't give up. You have the talent, but you're not very patient."

"In my life patience doesn't pay. Most of my opponents rush hard and fast and there is no time to sit and wait. I'm a very impatient person."

"We'll just have to overcome that. You can write your name just fine, but you lack even the most basic knowledge of the hiragana and katakana alphabets. You don't know very many kanji, either."

Makoto sighed as Ami held out the brush again. "Do you really think I can do this?"

"Makoto-san, I know that you are lonely without Haruka-san and that you've never had to tackle any opponent alone, but this is just a piece of paper and some ink. Just a few lines on a piece of paper." Ami put the brush in Makoto's hand and smiled kindly. "Please try one more time."

"Okay."

* * *

"Yes. The figures are right there. Oh." Eiki covered his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan. I forgot."

"I'm learning how to read," Makoto protested. "It's only a matter of time. Why don't you just tell me about the people that want to speak to me today? I can remember that."

"Okay. There's a dispute over land in Gifu-ken and fishing rights in Ishikawa-ken. Those two are the biggest, followed by individual complaints from people."

Ami watched from the door to Makoto's quarters, smiling as the tall brunette listened to her uncle and prepared for the day. The Duchess of Chugoku could see her student trying to read the reports, focusing on the furigana above the kanji and trying to make out the letters. At least the poor woman was trying! Ami turned to leave, catching a flash of something as Makoto caught her eyes, a shock of lightning, a strange warm feeling, and she froze. Makoto's emerald eyes locked with Ami's sapphire eyes, and a signal passed from one to the other, a memory of times past, worlds away, and Ami nodded, returning to Makoto's room. She sat on the chair looking out the window, letting a small blue stick appear in her hand, staring at the powerful tool in her hand. "Sailor Jupiter," she whispered. "Is it really you?"

"I am she," a familiar voice replied from behind the blue-haired woman. "When you turned away, I saw something very powerful and I realized that you had to be one of us, a Senshi. What planet are you? Mercury?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to find you, Jupiter. Is your friend Haruka-san also a Senshi?"

"Yeah. She's Sailor Uranus. Rei-san and Setsuna-san you already know, and Michiru-san is Sailor Neptune."

"Neptune? That would explain a lot. It looks like the Senshi are gathering."

Makoto joined Ami in the next chair, reaching out and turning the other duchess to face her. "You don't seem very happy about that, Ami-chan."

"I'm not sure if I want to be part of this fight. I know that I will fight since the gods have called me to this duty, but I like my life. I don't want to give it up." She shook her head as she let her henshin stick vanish. "Mako-chan, our ancestors have always had power, some of the duchesses more than others, so why are we the ones who have been chosen? I never asked to be Sailor Mercury."

"I never asked to lose my parents in a plane crash when I was a child and to be raised in a Fighting Palace for fifteen years of my life." Makoto raised her hand when Ami moved to speak. "No, let me finish. I've been fighting for my entire life for stupid things and the pride of a man who tried to rape me. I want nothing more than to be able to relax and learn to be a duchess, but fate never listens to us. See, the thing is, I don't want to fight for no reason, but this Senshi thing, from the legends I've heard, is a pretty good thing to fight for. The Senshi of the past protected the planet from all sorts of evil and were revered and worshiped by the people of Earth so much that the first Senshi became the duchesses of Japan and their leader was crowned queen. That's the kind of fight worth fighting, and even a peaceful person like you can defend the Earth."

Ami smiled, shaking her head in wonder. "It sounds like you've had a long time to think about this, Mako-chan."

"Whenever I was fighting in the Tokyo Fighting Palace, I always pretending that I was defending the people in the crowd from the men I fought. It worked for a while, but deep inside, I always wanted to do it for real. Now I can, and it's a little exciting."

"What does Haruka-san think of this?"

"She won't want to fight. For fifteen years, she's been the strong one, hidden her needs, her desires, her emotions in order to protect me from Kurai. And she did a wonderful job, but it left her a little cold and hard. All she wants is for all of this to be over. If she wasn't falling so fast and hard for Michiru, she never would have taken that henshin stick in the first place. Now her attention is turning toward protecting Michiru-san, but I know that she will never let Haru-chan stay so cold and distant. Michiru-san will warm her up, turn her passion into love and her anger into power. Over time, hopefully Haru-chan will be happier. I'm glad she found her soulmate."

"You believe in that? It's a very old-fashioned idea in the modern age."

Makoto nodded. "I know. But I keep hoping that I will find my soulmate one day. Then I can be as happy as Haru-chan."

"You will," Ami promised, her eyes suspiciously moist. "When do you have to begin your meetings?"

"About an hour. Are you hungry? Chef promised some of his best sushi if I need a snack before that formal lunch I have with my Lords. You could come with me."

Ami grinned as Makoto pulled her to her feet. "A date, Mako-chan?"

The former fighter blushed deeper than the red of her rose earrings. "Anouuu . . . maybe a little, Ami-chan."

"Then I accept." Ami slipped her arm through Makoto's, letting the taller woman lead as they headed for the kitchen of Chubu Palace. The brunette glanced at the blue-haired woman on her arm and thought about soulmates and destiny. Was Ami her destiny? Were they meant to be, or was it some passing crush? Makoto had never thought of it before since the only contact she had with men was across the ring or Kurai, but she did not really like men. She didn't hate them, but she did not think she would ever be able to date one. Then was she a lesbian? Haruka was for certain, but Makoto wasn't really attracted to women, was she?

_"But if I am, then Ami is _definitely_ my type!" _

* * *

In the middle of Tokyo stood a tall, dark gray building, a huge oval arena with thousands of seats. In the middle of the dirt brown field, five men faced off against three others, one group wearing the green of Midori's Osaka Palace and the other three in Kurai's black. The crowd cheered as the fight began, the men struggling to beat each other to a bloody pulp and get fed that day. One by one, the fighters fell until only one green and one black remained. For the first time in ten long years, the green triumphed, forcing hundreds of spectators to scream in fury as most of the thousands lost their bets and went away empty-handed. In the small room overlooking the field, Kurai clenched his fists and growled his fury.

"My Palace has never lost a fight so badly," he raged, sending orders that the three fighters were to go hungry that night and be flogged in the morning. He kicked his chair before plopping down and staring out across the city, wondering what happened to his two best fighters. Ten'ou Haruka never lost a fight, even against that youma, and Kino Makoto would have made an excellent bedmate. Kurai smiled at the thought, wondering if there was any way for him to get those two back and return to the old days of winning and fabulous profits.

"There is one way," an oily voice oozed from behind him. The man whirled, jumping to his feet at the sound, relaxing when he found himself facing a tall woman with dark red hair and crazy eyes. "I am Beryl, Queen of an army of what you call youma, led by my Queen Metallia who was trapped by the last group of Senshi thousands of years ago."

"I remember hearing stories about her," Kurai whispered. "You serve her?"

"Yes. And we need a man like you to help us defeat this generation of Senshi and take over the Earth."

"Senshi? The ancestors of the current Duchess Lines and the Queen Line were called that, weren't they? And they have the power to defeat youma and daimohn."

"Yes. The two fighters you recently lost are members of this group, and I can help you get them back. We can punish Haruka for defying you and you can take Makoto to your bed, forever destroying her power. I want the Princess and her ancient Prince, but the other Senshi are all yours. Even Duchess Kaiou Michiru."

"Kaiou Michiru?! She's one of them?"

"Yes. She is the soulmate of the ancient Warrior of Uranus, Ten'ou Haruka. You can get revenge on both if you just punish one." Beryl could see a dark light fill the little man's eyes, and she grinned. _"Queen Metallia, he will be easy to turn." _

_"Excellent. Good work, Beryl. Bring him here and we will give him power to enforce your demands." _

_"As you wish, my queen." _Beryl held her hand out as the man grinned. "Come with me, Kurai. My queen wishes to make you a general in her army so you can get the revenge you so justly deserve."

* * *

TBC


	10. Okinawa

**True Destiny**

**Title:** True Destiny  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** 10  
**Complete:** no  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Series:** no, alternate reality  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Couples:** Haruka/Makoto, Makoto/Ami, Haruka/Michiru, Serenity/Endymion, Rei/Minako, Rei/Minako/Setsuna, Setsuna/Ailan  
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership.  
**AN:** It's an alternate reality Japan ruled by a feudal system in the modern age, and each region—a collection of five or six Prefectures—has a Duchess, all ruled by the Queen of Japan. All of the senshi are about 20, close to their Seijishiki, and everything else is explained.

* * *

Chapter 10: Okinawa

* * *

As the sun crested the horizon, the ship carrying the Duchesses of Kanto, Tohoku, and Kinki docked below the Okinawa palace, greeted by the young duchess and a company of guards and retainers. The purple-eyed woman, short black hair brushing her shoulders, was the youngest of the duchesses at only eighteen, but she was ready to rule, both of her parents dead. The Regent, her aunt Beryl, glared at the visitors with wild grey eyes, red hair pulled into a tight bun to reflect her position. She wore jewels and expensive silks, rings on her fingers and expensive combs in her hair, her demeanor as cold as the stones that sparkled from her ensemble. Haruka felt a shiver of fear pass through her, and she had never been afraid of anything in her life. Michiru glanced at her lover, sensing her hesitation as they disembarked, watching as Rei also tensed, just noticeably. The Regent Duchess of Okinawa Region frightened all visitors, and even the queen never ventured so far south. Now Michiru knew why. 

Beside the young Duchess, her best friend leaned over and whispered something in her ear. The young woman glanced up at her aunt and murmured something, the smile on her face fake. Beryl nodded sharply and returned to her carriage, taking some of the guards and servants with her as she returned to the palace. Haruka, Michiru, and Rei relaxed instantly, smiling as Duchess Tomoe Hotaru bowed gracefully, her friend's emerald eyes fading to a paler ice green shade as her anger and hatred toward the Regent faded. Her long hair curled its way down her back, its fiery red color enhanced by her natural gold highlights, restrained only by a few tiny braids pulled back from her face into a tiny bun like Setsuna wore, golden chains of gems in her hair indicating that she had her own high position and power. Setsuna finally emerged from the boat, elegant and regal, garnet eyes smoldering as they followed Beryl's carriage to the palace.

"I do not trust her," the Senshi of Time murmured.

Hotaru nodded. "Neither do I, Setsuna-san. She wishes me dead, I know it. Michiru-san, as always it is good to see you. I believe I finally have the pleasure to welcome you to my Region. Ah, Rei-chan, you have been very busy lately. I hear that you were infected by the evil spirits for a while."

"True, Hotaru-chan. Unfortunately I was. I would like to introduce you to a duchess new to us, daughter of Ten'ou Koshu and Ten'ou Kazeko. This is Ten'ou Haruka."

"Duchess?" Hotaru smiled as she bowed to the tall blonde, her mirth causing the other Duchesses to smile. "Are you sure you're not a Duke, Haruka-san?"

"Positive. Michiru wouldn't like that very much."

The Senshi of the Seas blushed fiercely as Rei laughed and Setsuna smiled. Hotaru reached out and placed a hand on Haruka's arm. "Thank you for making her smile, Haruka-san. She has been looking for you for a long time. Setsuna-san, I did not think you would come so far south again. Not after you and my aunt . . . exchanged words."

Michiru and Haruka turned to look at the green-haired senshi. "I have an even better question. Where did you come from? I mean, you suddenly appeared when I kissed Michiru and our henshin sticks appeared, then you boarded the yacht with us to come here. I know you didn't leave Hokkaido with us."

Setsuna smiled, the motion adding to her mystery. "Perhaps I was there the entire time. Hotaru-chan, please introduce us to your friend."

Hotaru blushed a little as she pulled the redhead forward. "This is Sorano Shioko, one of the Ladies of my court, and the only reason I have the courage to survive my aunt. Now, we told my aunt that Shioko and I would take care of you and that she could return to her ruling. She's writing more laws, I think. It's not a safe prospect, but as soon as I turn twenty, the Council will crown me Duchess and I can undo her damages. If you'd like, we can take a tour of the city."

"That would be nice," Michiru smiled.

* * *

"I just don't trust her." 

"None of us trust her," Michiru whispered, her voice low to avoid ruining the tour. "We put up with her because the laws of the Queens from centuries ago mark twenty as the age when a woman is old enough to assume responsibility for her own lands. Hotaru is simply too young by that law. The queen had considered changing it, though, before she became so ill. Now it is up to her daughter to deal with the likes of Beryl."

"The queen is ill? Since when?"

"She has always been fragile. Those of the Serenity name are not known for their great physical strength, Haruka. You will understand when we meet the princess. Currently the queen is being assisted by her older sister."

"Older sister? Shouldn't the oldest sister rule?"

"In general, yes. But Serenity Ailan chose to give up her crown when she discovered that she was a lesbian. She also had no interest in ruling. I believe she is the head priestess at Ise Shrine most of the time. For now, she serves the kami by healing her sister. She is a very kind woman and knows of the injustice in her land. As spiritual as she is, her only recourse is prayer. She has unearthed dozens of ancient prophecies and she spends most of her time copying them and teaching her apprentices the secrets of the ancient avatars. Most of us do not understand her rambling."

Setsuna snorted from her position beside the pair. "Perhaps you do not understand, Michiru-san. Ailan's prophecies are startlingly detailed and frightening in their content. They foretell the end of this world when the avatars will rise up and wash the evil away or fail in the attempt and sacrifice the world to darkness. Our ancestors knew that this final battle would be the most important, which is why there are so many scrolls referring to it. It is most commonly called the Battle of the Crescent Moon."

Hotaru turned around, pausing the tour. "The Crescent Moon? Setsuna-san, I have seen references to that mark in some of the lost scrolls here. Remind me to show them to you when my aunt is not present. I fear that she would misuse the power in those scrolls."

Setsuna sighed and clenched one fist, anger very uncommon for the regal woman. "I know she would."

* * *

Hotaru and Shioko led Haruka, Rei, Michiru, and Setsuna into her castle, nodding at the servants she passed. She stopped one girl and whispered a question, relaxing at the answer as the six women finished their tour in the duchess's large suite, everything colored in soft purple silks and white wood. She gestured for them to take a seat as she fished through a beautifully engraved trunk and extracted almost a dozen scrolls, each tied with a different colored ribbon. She sat down beside Shioko and spread the scrolls on the table between the cushions, smiling. 

"My aunt has departed for one of the southern islands, so we are free to examine these scrolls. They were found during my mother's reign, long before I was born, but she never learned how to read them."

"How to read them?" Michiru reached for the nearest scroll, tied with a silky aqua ribbon too rich to be a mortal dye. "How old are these?"

"We do not know. But the ribbons are just as old and seem to resist aging."

"Odd." Michiru untied the ribbon, smiling at is released its knot effortlessly and pooled in her hand, as gentle as a baby bird. She slowly unrolled the scroll and stared at the blank parchment, the only mark an aqua symbol at the top. "This . . . it's the symbol for Neptune. Where are the words?"

"That's the trick. They aren't normal marks. Setsuna-san, this one is yours, for sure."

Setsuna untied the garnet ribbon and unrolled the parchment, staring at the symbol on the top. "Pluto," she whispered. "These are the Scrolls of the Senshi. They explain our powers, how to pray to the gods of our planets, our weapons, and our strengths. These are the scrolls that teach us how to be Senshi, but there is a secret to their unlocking."

"A secret?" Haruka picked up the one with a golden ribbon that turned dark navy in a different light. She grinned irreverently and tied the ribbon around her neck as she opened the scroll, staring in wonder at the symbol on the top of the page. She ran her finger over it and gasped as the paper cut her, a tiny drop of her blood falling on the  
golden symbol of Uranus.

The paper flared to life, golden light spreading across the page. The band around Haruka's neck flashed gold as it turned into a navy-colored choker, golden star in the center of her neck. The golden light faded to black writing as she watched, the symbol of Uranus appearing on her forehead as she glanced up at the other five women. Without waiting to think, Michiru tied her ribbon around her neck and ran her finger along the edge of the parchment, cutting her finger. She let a single drop of blood color the symbol of Neptune, watching as words flowed down the page, feeling the ribbon around her neck become a choker with a single star on front.

Setsuna sighed as the other two began to read their scrolls. "I suppose I must follow their example." Tying the ribbon around her neck, she echoed the actions of her fellow senshi from Uranus and Neptune, watching as words spread across her page. "You might want to open the purple one, Hotaru-san," Setsuna suggested casually as she began to read her paper. Hotaru echoed the other women, watching as words spread across her scroll. Rei reached her hand out, closing her eyes as she began to chant.

She stared at the scrolls as images appeared in her mind. Duchess Ami of Chugoku appeared over the scroll tied with a bright blue ribbon, the symbol of Mercury on her forehead. Duchess Makoto appeared above the one tied with a green ribbon, the symbol of Jupiter on her forehead. The one tied with a black ribbon showed a man, whom Rei recognized as Mamoru, Duke of Shikoku. She purposefully skipped over the red and orange ones, touching the one tied with a ribbon so gold that it shone brighter than the sun in the light. She could see no face, just a golden crescent moon and blue eyes. The one tied with silver showed her a silver crescent moon and purple eyes, confusing the young miko. Why could she not pierce the secrets of those two Senshi? The last scroll was tied with a black-and-white ribbon, and it showed the image of two cats, one black and one white. Touching the scroll with the red ribbon, she saw herself, taking it as she stared at the orange-ribboned scroll.

"It's Minako," Setsuna murmured, catching everyone's attention. Rei shook her head, staring at the orange. "You know that it is. Rei, you cannot protect her from this. It is her destiny as it is yours. You know that you are Sailor Mars, you saw the identities of the other Senshi, and you know that only Venus is left. Your lover is Sailor Venus."

"I don't want her to be, Setsuna-san. It's so dangerous . . . she could get killed. I couldn't handle that."

"The only way to really protect her is to let her have full access to her powers. Without them she is human, weak and defenseless. If our enemies found her, human and alone, they would kill her to weaken you. I know that you don't want that. If you love her, you will give her the means to protect herself."

Rei nodded, biting her lip. She looked at Haruka and Michiru, so much in love and yet so afraid of the coming days, and she smiled. "I can do that."

"Good. Read your scroll."

"I couldn't see two of them."

"I know. You will."

* * *

To be continued 


End file.
